


Card Trick

by Merzibelle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, M/M, Menage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Organized Crime Unit asks for the BAU's help with a case, Dr.  Spencer Reid will need every trick in his book - and a few he's just  learned - in order to survive his time undercover in Biloxi,  Mississippi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of Criminal Minds up to S5X17 Solitary Man; Everything after that point is ignored
> 
> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is ©2005-2011 The Mark Gordon Company. Produced by ABC Studios in association with CBS Television Studios. Created by Jeff Davis. Produced by Erica Messer and Mark Gordon.
> 
> Special Author's Note: This is the last of the stories I'd previously written which I am now moving to AO3. 
> 
> Original Publication Date: July 31, 2011

 

***PROLOGUE***

David Rossi followed Aaron Hotchner down the catwalk and into his office. He slammed the door behind himself. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest, and glared at his long time friend. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“What needs to be done,” Hotch replied. He tossed the case file he held onto his desk. “You have a problem with my decision?”  
  
“You can’t just send Reid out there like that.” Rossi clenched his hands into tight fists. It was taking all of his considerable control to keep from slugging Hotch in the jaw. “He’s too innocent for this case.”  
  
“Which is why you’re going to teach him what he needs to know.”  
  
Rossi couldn’t believe what he just heard. He could only stare in stunned disbelief as Hotch circled his desk to settle in his chair behind it. “You are out of your mind,” he muttered.  
  
“I made a decision based on the parameters of the case.” Hotch shifted folders on the desk. Rossi recognized the action as the distraction it was. “Reid best fits the victimology. He also agreed. He could have said no.”  
  
“He didn’t know what he was saying yes to!”  
  
“He’s not stupid. He knew.”  
  
“No, he’s not stupid, but he is naïve.” Rossi stalked across the few steps separating him from Hotch’s desk. “He’s so naïve that he trusts you.”  
  
“What is this really about David?”  
  
“You tell me, Aaron.” Rossi rested his hands on the desk and leaned forward to stare down his old friend. “I’ve seen the way you look at Reid. Now you have the chance to take him. Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Because it’s for the best.”  
  
“The best for whom?” Rossi demanded. “Not for Reid. Not when he realizes the man he idolizes just wrapped him like a present and gave him to me!”  
  
“Let it go.” Hotch's voice dropped to a soft vicious whisper. “Just let it go, David. Do what I asked, get him ready for this case, and stop asking why you.”  
  
“I never realized how terrified you are of your own feelings.” Rossi shook his head. “Fine.” He straightened away from the desk. He strode over to the door and rested a hand on the knob. He looked back at Hotch. “But just remember that people like Reid need to convince themselves their emotions are involved. And I'm going to be the focus of all that lust, all that need. It's one hell of a heady feeling. Maybe I'll just keep him afterwards.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Rossi turned off the engine and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Nice place," Reid said in the resigned tone of someone determined to stick to the social conventions if it killed him.

“It’s not much.” Rossi climbed from the car, reached into the back and grabbed his go bag. He watched as Reid repeated his actions from the passenger side then led the way across the porch. He opened the door, fully expecting Reid to pass him to go inside, yet ended up turning to look for the younger agent. Reid stood on the corner of the deck looking out onto the nearby lake. With his hands shoved into his pockets and shoulders all hunched up, Rossi thought he looked like a child about to be punished. “Reid?”

“Oh, sorry.” Reid turned to face him. A slight flush darkened his skin. He waved a hand toward the water. “The view’s nice.”

“It’s better from the other side and the great room.” Rossi waited for Reid to enter the cabin, followed him in and took care of all the mundane details such as rearming the security system before following Reid deeper into the cabin. “The great room faces the reservoir same as the loft upstairs. The bedrooms are beyond…”

“I don’t need a tour, Rossi.” Reid crossed the great room to sit in one of the leather armchairs flanking the great room’s fireplace. He shrugged out of his ever present satchel. “Can we go through the case files for a few minutes? Wheeler didn't really give us enough information.”

“All right.” Rossi understood his colleague’s attempt to delay the inevitable. He had his suspicions about Reid, suspicions he’d already shared with Hotch, and the more he watched Reid seek distractions from his thoughts, the more he realized he was correct. He leaned against the pole supporting the cabin’s loft and studied Reid’s troubled face. Concentrating on work seemed the only thing forestalling a panic attack on the young agent’s part. “Would you prefer…”

“Wheeler suspects there's a serial killer in Biloxi.” Reid interrupted before Rossi could finish the question. “The only thing they have in common is the Maurepas Resort. He has several suspects. According to his research…” Nimble fingers flipped pages in the far too thin files they’d been given by the other agent. “The best suspects are Spencer Tazewell Bowdoin, Alexander Ponthieu, John Bowman, and Jibril Ali Hemeda. Bowdoin is apparently a native of the area, known in the casinos for overextending himself. Bowmen’s a banker from Jamaica.”

Rossi bit back a chuckle as Reid’s words trailed off as he flipped back and forth in the files. It amazed him sometimes how the other agent’s mind worked. He didn’t really need to do anything other than listen while the young man pulled together the scant information they had into a coherent whole. Though occasionally, like now, he’d need to pull the other man out of his mind to get answers to whatever was causing him to frown to intently at the paperwork. “Reid?”

“Hmm?” Reid looked up at him and shook his head. “If, and the more I read this information the more emphasis I put on the if, the surveillance is correct, we can eliminate Bowmen and Ali Hemeda from the suspect list. I believe the two men are together and use trips to the resort to hide their relationship.” Reid tossed the files onto the ottoman in front of his chair. “The other two Wheeler listed are more viable as suspects. The only thing they have in common, like most of the rest of the guests at that resort, is that they like pretty boys.”

“Yes.” Rossi acknowledged the words with a nod. “Wheeler thinks we can smoke him out with the right kind of bait.”

“Me.” Reid rose to his feet and crossed the room to stand by the windows overlooking the reservoir. “I need to know what happens now. What exactly this entails.” The soft words carried; the voice barely shook. Reid turned slightly toward him from where he stood by the wall of windows fronting the great room. “And why you instead of Hotch?”

“Now?” Rossi asked. He took a few steps further into the room and leant his shoulder against the fireplace mantel. “Now I teach you everything you need to know to be a high-class whore.” He saw the shudder raced through Reid. Even on the other side of the room he could hear the convulsive swallow as the young man turned back to the windows.

“Thanks for the honesty.”

Again the hands went into pockets while he hunched over a bit. Silhouetted against the sunset gilded lake beyond the windows, Reid reminded him of a child in need of comfort; yet, he knew now wasn’t the time to offer the comfort no matter how much he suddenly wanted to. Instead, he waited patiently in silence for Reid to come to him.

“What exactly does that entail?”

“Exactly what you think it does, kiddo.” Rossi straightened away from the post to cross over to the sofa facing the windows. The leather creaked beneath him as he got comfortable. “I have one weekend to teach you everything a professional hooker would learn over the course of years. From flirting to sex and by sex I mean all of it.”

“I know most of it. It was part of my sexual crimes seminar.” Reid’s protest was half-hearted at best. It was more the token resistance of someone coming to a resigned conclusion which they didn’t like than a true complaint. “Plus, I do read a lot.”

“No, Reid.” Rossi leant forward, clasping his hands between his knees, and watched Reid intently. “I’m talking about firsthand experience.”

“Why?”

“You have to be convincing in the role.” He debated with the idea of going to Reid before settling back on the sofa again. As much as he hated this situation, he knew he had to let Reid come to terms with it on his own. “As things stand right now, there’s every chance you’re going to have to ‘entertain’ someone, possibly even more than once depending on how long it takes to draw the Unsub out. The only way to learn that sort of confidence is through experience.”

“Are you telling me that I’m supposed to fuck some stranger?”

The stunned disbelief blended into anger. Both were audible in Reid’s voice. Plus, the sudden tension in Reid’s back gave visual proof to the anger edging out the resignation.

“The possibility is there, yes.”

“Why?”

It took all his control not to laugh at the repeated whys from Reid. It reminded him of children always having to know everything before making a decision. He firmly forced away the comparison of Reid to a child. It was difficult enough to accept the situation as it was without adding that particular complication. “Because that’s how the cover story is set up.” Rossi rose to his feet and headed for the nearby liquor cabinet. He poured himself a small scotch. He needed the drink to keep himself occupied even if he didn’t actually drink it. “If I can manage to rewrite the script, I will, but you need to anticipate that going into this.”

“And Hotch knew?”

“He knew.” Rossi joined Reid at the windows. He now leaned a shoulder against the edge of one of the window frames. “He’d been told by Agent Wheeler before he brought the case to the team.” He raised an eyebrow in surprise as Reid slipped his untouched glass from his fingers to take a quick drink of it. “So, yes, he knew and he still handed you over to me.”

“I see.” Reid ducked his head just a bit then looked sidelong at him. It was that sweetly submissive look which worked so well on the women on the team and even more so on the suspects they sometimes let Reid interview. Rossi had to swallow hard to control his response to it in this context. “You said the bedroom was back there.” One elegant hand rose and waved in the right general direction. “I’d like to change out of these clothes, if I could.”

“It is.” Rossi nodded. “I’ll get started on dinner, kid.”

“Thank you.” Reid handed him back the still mostly full glass. “May I make a suggestion?” He paused, clearly waiting for an answer, so Rossi nodded to him to continue. “Stop calling me kid. It will be hard enough to do this without thinking you’re indulging in pedophilic fantasies.”

“Did you have to remind me I’m almost thirty years older than you?”

“I’m trying to remind myself that I’m an adult and not a child being handed over by a pimp.” Before he could respond, Reid shook his head. That self-defeated posture slipped back into place as he drew back in on himself. “They say the first things to go when growing up are the illusions, don’t they?” His breath hitched for a moment before he wrapped his arms around himself. “I suppose it’s time to let go of mine.”

Everything in him wanted to reach out and gather Reid to him. Instead, Rossi reached out and laid a careful hand on the young man’s shoulder. He fully expected him to tense up like he always did when touched by someone; instead, he just stood there looking a bit lost and alone. “Reid?”

“It’s all right.” He looked up at him from underneath his lashes and the thick fall of his hair. “And call me Spencer. If we’re going to be intimate, we should at least be on a first name basis.”

“You’re not all right. You’re so tense you’re about to snap and don’t even try to hide the fact you’re about to cry from me.” He took a step closer and just barely smiled. He shifted his hand and brushed Reid’s hair back from his face. “And I’m David.”

“I know.” He bit his lower lip in another one of those little quirks of his which now was a complete turn on to Rossi. “David, I think I need to be alone for just a little while. Okay?”

“Sure.” He took a step back and offered the glass he still held in his other hand to Reid again but the young man shook his head in denial. “I’ll call you for dinner if you haven’t already returned.”

He received a quick nod by way of answer. Rossi stood and watched Reid leave the room. A glance back at him in question was answered by a twitch of his head to the left toward the master bedroom. A small smile flashed at him in return. A sigh escaped him. He sipped at the scotch he still held as he headed for the kitchen. He’d called ahead and asked his nearest neighbor, James, to stock his refrigerator for the weekend before James and his wife left for the fall season. He was certain he’d asked them to acquire the ingredients for spaghetti carbonara for him.

Bending to rummage in said refrigerator, Rossi finished off the scotch and blindly reached out to set the empty glass on the counter. Three wives taught him relationships were impossible; however, in the short time it’d taken to drive from Quantico to his cabin, he’d become as fiercely protective of Reid as he had been each of those women. Their brief conversation here only added to that need to protect the young agent. His fingers itched to grab his cell, place a call to Hotch and blister the man’s ear for the emotional blows he’d just dealt the young man now hiding in his bedroom. Rossi settled for grabbing a sauté pan and slamming it down on the stove. He set it to heating while he sorted ingredients. He paused for a moment, debated and retrieved a bottle of Barolo Rocche. A few practiced twists popped the cork and he set the bottle aside while he cooked.

“David?” Reid’s soft voice was pitched just loud enough to be heard over the cooking. “Are you all right? I mean if you don’t…”

“I’m fine.” Rossi smiled over at the young man and marveled at the change in his appearance. Gone was the ‘awkward teaching assistant’ attire Reid wore at the office replaced with a soft sweater in a rich golden brown over black jeans. The sweater brought out the lighter browns in his hair and the faint gold tones in his eyes. Rossi was certain it was a cashmere sweater. Why the boy didn’t wear those kinds of things to work he’d never understand. “You look nice.”

“Uh… thanks.” Surprise lightened his voice to an almost squeak. Reid ducked his head again but Rossi could clearly see the blush tingeing his skin. “Garcia and JJ bought the clothes. I’ve just never had a chance to wear them.”

“Why does it surprise you so much to be complimented?” He reached over and gently nudged Reid’s chin so he’d look up again. “You look very nice. I wouldn’t mind seeing you dress like this for work.”

“Me?” Again came the squeaky tone. “I couldn’t…”

“You could. If you wanted to,” Rossi replied. “I’ve seen you dressed very nicely a few times. Just when I think you’re coming into yourself you retreat back into the awkward geek look.”

“I  _am_  an awkward geek.”

“No, you aren’t.” Rossi checked dinner, realized it could be safely left for a moment, and turned about to fully face Reid. “You’re a very intelligent young man working for one of the most elite units in the FBI. You could, if you wanted to, literally write your own ticket to any of a number of national or international universities. Any of which would snap you up in an instant.”

“But…”

“Shh, listen to me.” Rossi stared Reid down just as if he was another suspect being interrogated. “In the nearly three years I’ve known you, you’ve grown immeasurably on a mental level. Yet you seem afraid to step out of the neat little pigeonhole the team, and I’m including myself among them, has placed you in. This case gives you just that chance, Reid. Everything will change but most of all you will.”

Rossi hid the smile he so desperately wanted to let out at Reid’s stunned silence. The look of shock on the young man’s face was well worth the momentary lecture. He turned away, pulled the carbonara off the stove, and reached up for the bowls to serve it in. Rossi dished up the meal, acquired glasses for the wine, and nudged Reid’s arm with his own. “Put the dishes on the table?” he asked. “I’ll bring the wine.”

“Wha… oh, dinner.” Reid visibly shook himself before reaching for the bowls left on the counter. “Anything else I should get?”

“No, my friends set the table when I told them I was coming out and bringing a guest with me.” Bottle of wine in hand, Rossi followed Reid out of the kitchen into the dining area. He set one of the glasses down and poured the wine into the other. Feeling Reid’s intent gaze, he looked up to see him studying how he was handling the pouring. “Spencer?”

“I’ve never seen wine poured properly before. It’s fascinating.”

A soft chuckle escaped. He could believe the lack of knowledge due to their lifestyle and Reid’s own history; however, the intent study was just so very Reid. Rossi considered for a moment. He knew just how quickly the young man picked up on anything. His intellect demonstrated for him more than once already during their acquaintance. He set the glass he held down and offered the bottle to Reid. “Try it.”

“Me?”

“It’s a skill you’re going to need to know, so go on and try.”

They stared at each other with the open bottle of wine between them. In many ways that single bottle of wine was a symbol of everything Reid was about to do and they both knew it. Rossi wondered if Reid would actually take that first step towards learning what he needed to know without being pushed into it. Finally, just as he was resigning himself to this being an extremely difficult weekend, Reid reached out and took the bottle from him. Rossi watched with a small smile as the young man carefully copied his own actions in pouring the wine.

“David?”

“Hmm?” Rossi forced himself to focus on Reid rather than the way his fingers stroked the bottle as they shifted it.

“Could I ask a favor?”

“Of course.” Rossi nodded to the table when Reid looked from the bottle of wine to him. They both settled in chairs at the table, the last light of day providing enough illumination to avoid turning on any of the lights as yet. “What is it?”

“I know this is mostly work but just for tonight could you maybe pretend it’s not? That you actually want me.” Reid’s voice cracked just a bit as he spoke; the soft words nearly broke Rossi’s heart. “I want… need… to know it’s more than that, if only for one night and even if it’s just a pretty lie.”

“Sometimes I forget just how innocent you are,” Rossi whispered. He rose from the table and circled it until he was standing by Reid’s chair. He reached out and brushed another stray bit of Reid’s hair off his face. “I don’t have to pretend, Spencer. I do want you. Very much.”

He was unsurprised to receive an almost blank stare in return. He took both the bottle of wine and the glass from Reid’s unresisting hold and set them aside on the table. Rossi took another step forward, cupped Reid’s chin in his hand and tilted it up to meet him as he bent to kiss Reid. He kept the kiss gentle, more a tease of lips over lips than anything else, and hoped he didn’t send the boy into shock with his actions. He started to pull away when a tiny whimpering sound escaped Reid as his hand came up to rest on his shoulder. Rossi pressed his brief advantage and deepened the kiss just a bit before pulling away to smile at the almost dazed look Reid was giving him.

“Any other time, I’d take all the time in the world seducing you into my bed,” he murmured. Rossi stroked his fingers along Reid’s jaw until he could thread his fingers into the boy’s curls. “Dinner, wine, perhaps even a trip to a play or the opera…” He brushed another kiss over Reid’s lips. “We don’t have that time though so I’ll have to make it up to you later.”

“You have a big CD collection.” Reid’s voice was a soft, almost breathy whisper. “Maybe you could improvise?”

“If you want.” A tiny laugh escaped when Reid nodded then gasped when his hair was pulled where it was still entangled with his fingers. Rossi gently kissed him again before freeing himself and setting a CD to play. On his way back to the table, he paused to grab a lighter and light the candles sitting on it. He set the lighter aside as he sat then smiled at Reid’s slightly confused look. “What?”

“Why the candles?”

“Do you remember what you told Morgan about me when you three were investigating my office?”

Reid cocked his head to one side. That almost glazed look drifted into his eyes as he thought before he spoke. “He’s into the classics. Italian, strict Catholic upbringing, probably believes in redemption.” Rossi waved a hand in a silent urging to continue. “So, classics... This is Callas, I believe, Madame Butterfly? But I don’t understand what the rest has to do with anything.”

“I am Italian, Spencer.” Rossi laid aside his fork and sipped at his wine instead. He watched Reid across the width of the table. The young man ate slowly, as if he was savoring the meal. His fingers would occasionally reach out to stroke the wineglass before drifting away again. Then there were the shy looks, like now, from beneath his lashes. Rossi was certain Reid had no clue what those looks did to people they were bestowed upon. “There are certain things which are bred into us.”

“Like what?”

“The first is that sex should always have a touch of romance, of passion, even if it’s casual.” Rossi took another drink of the wine then set it aside in favor of closely watching Reid. “The second is that first times are special, a gift never to be given again, and if you aren’t a monster or an imbecile you will try to make them special for your partner.”

“Oh.” The word was breathed softly, so very softly, that for a moment Rossi wasn’t even certain he’d heard Reid speak. “I… You know.”

“That you’re a virgin?” He held back the chuckle as Reid flushed and stared wide-eyed at him. “Yes, I know.” Rossi settled back and picked up his fork. He ate slowly just watching Reid. He lazily reached for his wine glass and toasted Reid with it. “Do you know just how arousing that knowledge is?”

He could almost see the young man’s amazing mind working through what he’d just said. Taking the information and adding it to the knowledge he already possessed to come to some sort of conclusion. He could only hope it was the correct one. The silence dragged between them dragged on; yet it wasn’t an uncomfortable one more one of anticipation.

“Why did you agree to this?” The question, soft and quavering, broke the silence. Rossi looked up to meet Reid’s gaze. Beneath the surprise and shock, there was something intense and unwavering in that stare. “Please, David, the truth, why?”

Rossi took the words to heart. He sat for a moment gathering his thoughts before he spoke. “Because I wanted to be the one who taught you, who showed you what it could be like.” He reached across the table to momentarily clasp Reid’s fingers in his own before releasing them. “You are a treasure, Spencer Reid. When you finally love, you’ll do so completely with everything you are and whoever you give those feelings to should treat them as the gift they are. I didn't want your first experience to be something you looked back on with shame.”

The sudden warmth of Reid’s fingers closing around his own drew a startled breath from Rossi. Reid so rarely initiated any sort of contact he knew this was important to him. Rossi bit his inner lip hard when Reid stroked his thumb over his pulse.

“If I…” There was a pause, and then a hard swallow before Reid started again. “If I decided to take a chance and offer them… me… to you?”

“Then I would be honored and would treasure it forever.” Rossi lifted Reid’s hand and impulsively bent forward to kiss his fingers. “I would treasure you forever no matter what happened later.”

Again, silence fell between them. Rossi struggled with the insane urge to hold his breath while waiting for Reid’s response. The only sound in the room the soaring soprano voice as Cio-Cio-San sang of her longing for her lover to return. A chair scraped gently across hardwood flooring; Rossi looked up and watched Reid, who never once released his hand, circle the table to stand beside his chair. The look on his face was one of mixed fear and desire as he tugged lightly on Rossi’s hand. “Spencer?” he whispered.

“Take me to bed, David.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Translations are at the end of the chapter. This will occur in any chapter where there needs to be a translation.

**Chapter Two**

Rossi watched Reid pace through his bedroom looking anywhere but at the bed. Long fingers trailed along the top of his dresser to the end before Reid turned back to look at him. His gaze was on the floor before slowly lifting to meet his. Now he could see not just Reid’s determination to see this through but the fear he was trying so hard to hide. “Don’t hide,” he murmured. He crossed the small space separating them and reached out to brush his fingers along Reid’s jaw. “You never need to hide what you’re feeling from me.”

“David.” Reid breathed his name even as he leaned into the light touch. “I’m scared out of my mind, which is not a good feeling to have right now, but…”

“But?”

“I do want this with you.” Reid licked his lips and ducked his head again. “I just don’t know what to do. I have all this information, all these theories, but I have no idea how to use them. It’s not like a case where I can take the things I already know, add the information we have to it and pull a solution out of nothing. So, I…” He stopped and shook his head. “I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“Of course, it makes sense.” He took another step toward Reid, relieved when he didn’t move away, and wrapped one arm around his waist. “All the theoretical knowledge in the world doesn't change the fact that you're totally inexperienced.” Before the young man could speak he pressed his fingers to Reid’s lips to silence him. “Answer me this, Spencer, do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Despite the blush darkening his cheeks, there was no hesitation in Reid’s answer. A small smile curled his lips. “Would you… would you kiss me again?”

“Whenever you want.” Rossi answered that tiny smile with one of his own. He then closed the space between them and slid his hand up into Reid’s hair. He repeated the gentle kiss from the great room. Just teasing Reid with light brushes of his lips over the young man’s until he again heard that soft little whimper followed by a tremulous sigh. He took advantage of the sigh to deepen the kiss before easing it down again. “You have only to ask,” he murmured.

Rossi tightened his hold on Reid’s hair. He held Reid still for another kiss. Deeper and more intent than the first one, he licked at Reid’s lower lip until the young man moaned softly and granted him admittance. Reid tasted of the wine from their dinner and something else, soft and elusive, which Rossi chased with a determination to figure out exactly what it was; one part of his mind, the bit determined to not scare the man he held close, noted with relief the moment Reid’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Without breaking the kiss, Rossi turned them a bit and started backing Reid toward his bed. He eased the kiss off before deepening it again. His fingers tugged at Reid’s curls while his other hand crept beneath his sweater to stroke his fingers along his lower back. Reid’s hands tightened on his back, nails just digging into his skin through his shirt, and Rossi growled softly in response. A tiny whimper escaped from Reid and he broke the kiss to consider him for a moment.

“Don’t stop.”

He didn’t bother with words just kissed Reid again while tugging his sweater up over his chest. Rossi broke the kiss long enough to tug the sweater over Reid’s head then dove in for another kiss. Another deep groan escaped him when Reid’s hands drifted back around his waist then up his chest to brush his coat from his shoulders. He growled his frustration at having to take his hands off Reid’s soft skin to let the coat fall to the floor. Rossi wrapped an arm around Reid's waist and turned them so he was closest to the bed.

Sitting down, he pulled Reid close and leaned in to press a kiss to the fine line of hair disappearing below Reid's waistband. He edged his fingers beneath Reid’s waistband to tease the skin beneath, going back and forth around Reid’s waist; Reid’s sucked in breath drew a smile from him. Rossi slid his hands back around until he could twist free the button on Reid’s jeans. He ran the backs of his fingers down the zipper eliciting a deep moan from Reid.

“Please, Rossi, hurry up and do something.”

The demanding tone drew a low chuckle from him. He repeated the caress with his knuckles before grasping the zipper and teasing it down over Reid’s erection. “Call me David and I will.”

“David,” Reid whined. “Please.”

“Good boy.” He murmured with another kiss to Reid’s stomach. He felt the shiver which raced through the young man and made a mental note of the reaction. Rossi slid his hands beneath both jeans and briefs and slid both down until gravity helped pull the fabric to the floor. “There’s no going back now, Spencer.”

“I doubt that. If I made one little sound of protest, even now, you’d stop.” A smile crossed Reid’s face before he straddled Rossi’s lap. “I told you I trust you. Make love to me.”

The last soft whisper cracked just a bit but the kiss which followed stole Rossi’s breath. He again sank his fingers into Reid’s hair, holding him still, and deepened the kiss even as he fell back onto the bed. A twist of his body and he had Reid beneath him sprawled across the width of his bed. He broke the kiss and traced his fingers over Reid’s forehead while panting to catch his breath. “Sometimes you truly amaze me.” He punctuated the sentence with another kiss before slipping off the bed. “Touch yourself,” he ordered. “Show me what you like.”

He watched Reid shift about until he was propped up by the pillows at the head of the bed. Rossi fixed a stern look at him, smiling when Reid swallowed hard but obeyed his quiet order. Reid’s long fingers stroked over his pale skin momentarily teasing at his nipples before one hand drifted down to begin a slow, almost lazy stroking of his cock. Rossi watched, intent, even as he worked the buttons on his cuffs.

“I thought…” The sentence was broken by a soft groan. “You always wore cuff links.”

“Not always.” Rossi set to unbuttoning his shirt. “Sometimes buttons are easier.” He shrugged the shirt off and managed to contain the smile at Reid’s soft moan afterwards. Rossi finished undressing, leaving his clothes in a careless pile on the floor, and stalked back to the side of the bed. He rested one knee on the mattress and leaned forward to catch Reid’s nearer nipple in his teeth, teasing it with his tongue.

“God, yes.” A hissed in breath punctuated Reid’s words. “David…”

He hummed, pleased, against Reid’s skin. He bent closer, sucking Reid’s nipple then pulled away with a soft pop. Rossi shifted closer, smiling down at his young lover, and briefly kissed him. “I’m going to enjoy finding all the things you like.”

Reid’s hand came up and wrapped around his neck. Reid pulled him down into a kiss which was all raw passion rather than the gentle beginnings from earlier. Rossi groaned into the kiss. He shifted across the bed until he could kneel between Reid’s legs. He broke the kiss to nuzzle against the young man’s neck. He kissed and nibbled his way down onto his chest. He sucked one nipple into his mouth again teasing it with his tongue and teeth while bringing a hand up to play with the other. A deep moan echoed through the room as Reid arched his back. Rossi momentarily lifted his head and watched as Reid stretched his arms up over his head to wrap his fingers around two of the spindles making up the headboard of the bed.

“Please.”

That soft whine crept back into Reid’s voice. Rossi chuckled darkly and ran his nails lightly over Reid’s chest. He considered the young man splayed out on his bed. His eyes were hooded nearly black with lust as Reid gazed back at him from beneath his lashes. Rossi repeated the light scratching before stroking his thumbs through the hollows of Reid’s hips. He took a visceral delight in the soft moans escaping Reid as the young man arched into his caresses.

“Please, David.” Reid panted for breath while watching him. “I want more.”

“Do you now?” Rossi growled the words. Again, he watched a shiver race over Reid’s body. “You look delicious like this. Splayed out on my bed – flushed, panting, wanting – with your hands clutching the headboard.” Rossi bent down and took a kiss from Reid. It broke only when Rossi needed to draw a breath. He propped himself up on his elbows over Reid, letting him feel his weight pinning him to the bed. “Maybe one day you’ll let me tie you like that.” He let his voice drop while he teased Reid with his words. “The things I could do to you, Spencer. The things I could make you feel.” He watched Reid’s eyes go completely unfocused. A low throaty moan escaped him. Then, Reid relaxed, completely and totally, beneath him.

“You like that do you?” Rossi shifted, grinding into Reid, and reached across the bed for the lube tucked away in a nightstand drawer. “I’ll have to remember that for another time.” He claimed another kiss before pulling away with a small smile. “Now, _innamorato mio_ ,” he murmured, “one last chance. Do you want this?”

“Yes.” The word was a breathy sigh before Reid craned his neck and kissed him. He never once released the headboard. “I want this. I want you.”

“ _Sei delizioso. Sei il mio tesoro_.” Rossi murmured the words between teasing kisses. It had been years since he’d wanted to speak Italian to a lover. Yet, with Reid, it felt right. He flipped open the lube and coated his fingers. He stroked Reid’s cock before letting his fingers trail lower until he could massage his entrance. He felt the sudden tension in his lover’s body. “Shh, _tesoro mio_ , relax,” he murmured. He smiled lazily at the shiver and moan which raced through Reid as he spoke. He teased Reid with kisses until he relaxed again, arching his back and moaning deep in his throat. Only then did he continue preparing him. He wanted this to be very good for Reid.

“Please, David, please.”

The soft begging echoed in the silent room. “Shh…” Rossi whispered again. “I know what you want.” He removed his fingers and shifted his position while retrieving the lube from amongst the bedding. Rossi coated his own cock and then caught Reid’s leg behind one knee, silently encouraging Reid to wrap it around his hip. He pressed gently, taking his time in easing into his lover, and hissed in a soft breath at the sensation. “ _Bello… prezioso.... mio…_ ” he paused for a moment when he was fully sheathed in Reid’s hot, tight body, “ _Tutto mio_.”

“Oh…” The tiny hitch in Reid’s voice told of the slight pain he was in. Something there was no help for but experience. “Oh, God.”

It took all his considerable control and skill to remain still until Reid relaxed again beneath him. Rossi watched his eyes. Saw them widen for a moment before falling closed then those impossibly long lashes lifted again. A hint of a smile teased at Reid’s lips. Rossi couldn’t resist the need to kiss him. He rolled his hips and drew a startled cry from Reid. Rossi reached up and caught Reid’s wrists, tugging his hands away from the headboard. He entwined their fingers and pinned Reid’s hands to the bed on either side of his head.

He began to thrust, slow and steady, while watching Reid’s every response. The young man writhed beneath him. Rossi increased his pace as Reid tossed his head and whined again. “That’s it, _innamorato mio_.” He shifted Reid’s hands until he could hold both wrists in one hand above Reid’s head so he could reach for his lover’s cock with the other. It took only one or two strokes before Reid flung his head back and arched with a strangled cry bordering on a scream as his orgasm caught him. Rossi rode his orgasm while chasing his own. He followed Reid over within moments. He caught himself before he collapsed completely on Reid and smiled at the dazed look in the young man’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Innamorato mio literally means “my lover”, often used as “my sweetheart”  
> Sei delizioso. Sei il mio tesoro = “You are delicious. You are my treasure.”  
> Tesoro mio = “My treasure”  
> Bello… prezioso.... mio… = “Beautiful… precious… mine.”  
> Tutto mio literally means “my everything”, here used to mean “all mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Rossi sat on the edge of the bed, full cup of coffee in hand, and watched Reid sleep. He’d seen it before on the plane but those occasions were nothing like this one. He’d never had the chance to just watch Reid; there was always work to be done, reports to be completed. He sipped at the coffee and smiled as Reid stretched, arching his back much as a cat would, before opening his eyes with a lazy hum.

“Mmm… Morning.” Honey brown eyes blinked at him from beneath tangled curls. Reid stretched out a hand toward the cup Rossi still held. “Is that for me?” Reid didn’t wait for an answer just lifted the cup from Rossi’s hand and took a drink, his eyes closing for a moment in pleasure at the taste of the coffee.

“It was for me but I’ll share.”

“Oh, sorry.”

He laughed softly at the embarrassment written so plainly on Reid’s face. He reached out and moved the cup away in order to give his lover a leisurely kiss. He pulled away and smiled again. “No need to be sorry,  _innamorato mio_ ,” he murmured. “I know all about your coffee addiction.”

“I think I may be developing another addiction.”

“Oh?”

“Um hmm.” Reid scooted across the bed then shifted until he was kneeling in front of him. Rossi watched close as Reid reached out a hand and slid his fingers along his jaw. “Your kisses,” the young man murmured before claiming another one.

Rossi growled into the kiss. He took the coffee cup back from Reid. Holding it in one hand, he urged Reid to lie back on the bed and set the cup on the nightstand. He smiled down at his lover. “That’s an addiction I can accept.”

“Unlike the Dilaudid?”

“Coffee can make you hyper. Dilaudid could kill you.” Rossi put his sternest look on his face as he stared down at Reid. “So, no, I won’t accept it.”

Reid flinched the tiniest bit; yet to his surprise the young man didn’t look away. He met his gaze head-on. “Kay.” He nodded to emphasize the agreement. “There have been days lately when it’s all I can do to avoid it.”

“I’m sure there have been.” Rossi brushed a gentle kiss across Reid’s lips. “You were shot, in pain. The temptation must have seemed unbearable.” He kissed him again, lingering a bit longer this time. “But you didn’t use and that’s the important thing.”

“That ditch you had me climb into certainly didn’t help matters.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He brushed Reid’s hair back with a faint smile. “I was a shit to you that day.”

“You weren’t.” Reid reached up and brushed his fingers along his neck. “Not really. Just pushing me. Like always.”

“That wasn’t it.” Rossi shook his head. “Or not only that. It was just that…” He broke off for a moment to consider his next words. “I had just figured out why I’m always pushing you.”

“And are you going to enlighten me?”

“I realized I was attracted to you, Spencer.” He kept his full attention on the young man beneath him. “Pushing you like a teacher or a mentor was my subconscious way of keeping you at a distance.”

“Oh…” A dark blush colored Reid’s skin as he looked away. “Um… that’s… okay.”

“Just okay?”

“It’s still a bit of a surprise to discover people are actually attracted to me. I’m the skinny geek who never knows what to say in a social context, misses flirting completely, so, yeah...” He broke off abruptly. “It’s just okay.”

“Well, wait until you’re wearing clothes that don’t hide you.” Rossi shifted his weight onto one hand and trailed a finger along Reid’s neck and down his chest to circle one nipple. “You’ll have to beat them off with a baseball bat.”

One of Reid’s adorable little pouts appeared. “What’s wrong with what I wear?” he protested.

“You look like someone’s graduate assistant, Spencer.” Rossi continued the teasing caress of his finger against Reid’s nipple. He enjoyed the little squirming reactions the touch elicited from Reid. “Haven’t you noticed how we always introduce you as Doctor Reid? It gives you authority.”

“Everyone does that except you.” Reid sucked in a breath for a moment then let it out on a soft moan. “You seem to alternate between calling me Doctor Reid or Agent Reid. Actually, I think you're the only one who regularly refers to me as an agent. It's a bit disconcerting really. I know why Gideon started that reference; I just assumed everyone kept doing it out of habit after he left.”

“They keep doing it because it subtly underscores the fact that you're an agent and not the latest intern.”

“And I suppose that's why JJ, Emily and Garcia are always pressing me to go shopping with them or at least let them shop for me.”

“Yep.” Rossi bent his head to claim another kiss. He took his time with this one, all hot, wet and arousing, and pulled away to give Reid a long leisurely look. “On the other hand, if they could see you right now, they would skip the clothes.”

“I can’t decide if I want to be all indignant at the slight insult or pout at you…” Reid broke off abruptly with another deep moan. “David!”

Rossi lifted his head from Reid’s neck to smile down at his lover again. “What?” He trailed a hand down Reid’s chest to again tease his nipples. “You look gorgeous naked and tousled.”

“I do?” The words were half question, half statement, and said in that squeaking voice which told so clearly of how shocked the young man was. “I mean…”

“Oh yes.” Rossi growled the words. He ducked his head again and nipped hard on Reid’s pulse. That deep seated primitive urge to mark his lover surged through him; however, he forced it down for the moment in favor of trailing open mouth kisses down to his nipples. He playfully bit one before sucking hard on it.

“David…” His name a breathless moan as Reid’s fingers tangled in his hair. “Do that again.”

A low chuckle escaped him. He switched his attention from one nipple to the other. He sucked and teased his new target for several minutes before lifting his head to smile down at Reid. “If we weren’t pressed for time…”

“I take it that’s an entirely unsubtle hint that I need to get up?”

Rossi shifted back to kneel on the bed between Reid’s legs. He caught Reid’s hands in his and pulled his lover up to sit in front of him. “A bit of one, yes.” Rossi slid his hand up Reid’s arm and around his neck to pull him in for yet another kiss. Reid was right those kisses were addictive. “As much as I hate to bring it up, we do have a lot to do in a very short period of time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Rossi swirled the scotch in the glass. The distant noise of his shower was the only sound in the cabin. He sipped at the drink while staring blindly into the cold fireplace. Too early in the season yet to light it though the temptation was there. He’d love to see his young lover gilded by the firelight while he made love to him. Make love, not teach or practice. Just making love for the sheer joy of it.

Reid had thrown himself into sex with the same wild abandon of someone taking up cliff diving, and in the process he had reminded Rossi of how joyful and uncomplicated sex could be between two people who liked and trusted each other. He had no doubt that anyone who took Reid to bed from now on would leave satisfied.

And dammit if he didn't want to be the only one.

Even the thing that had worried him the most seemed to be going fine. After that first time, Reid seemed to divide the experience into two completely separate parts. He treated the training as if it was a required intensive seminar. Questions followed by long silences while he pieced together whatever intellectual framework he was constructing, and then more questions and more silences. He insisted that their sex sessions take place in the guest room or the great room. Dinner would signal a reversion to their other roles, and he would become the shy, playful, sweet lover Rossi had come to crave. But in the darkest parts of the night he clung to Rossi as if he were drowning.

It wasn’t until Reid had called a momentary halt to the lessons for a lengthy phone call to Katherine, the Dallas Madam, and kept her on the phone for two hours asking questions that the situation seemed to change. The shadows which darkened Reid’s eyes as they worked eased away as if the young man seemed to find some sort of acceptance of the situation. It seemed she was now out of the business and thinking about writing a book about it, so Reid was able to get a lot more information than he expected. Not that he had told Rossi what she had said; only that it all made sense now.

Worry was the least emotion Rossi felt at the moment. He’d been forced to force the youngest agent, the one he’d at times gone out of his way to protect, to grow up. He’d taught him things even experienced street whores shied away from. Rossi tossed back the drink in his hand, rose and refilled the glass. Guilt gnawed at him. He hated this assignment; however, he knew what he’d done was necessary if they’d wanted Reid to survive the case. He dropped down onto the sofa again. He leaned his head back with a tired sigh.

 “David.”

The soft call of his name drew Rossi from his chaotic thoughts. He lowered the glass he held, rose to his feet and turned to face Reid. For a moment, he could only stare in shock at the sight before him. Reid knelt just inside the great room from the hallway in what Rossi knew was one of the more widely accepted slave positions in the BDSM community. He tried to think, tried to clear his head, even took a long drink of his scotch in a vain attempt to steady himself yet all he could do was lust after the young man kneeling nude on his hardwood floor. As he stared, his eyes drinking in every inch of that now familiar body, Reid met his gaze for the briefest of moments before dropping his eyes to the floor. It was then he saw it, wrapped loosely about both Reid’s wrists was the young man’s signature purple silk scarf.  His lover lifted his hands, presenting his bound wrists to Rossi, and whispered words which nearly stopped his heart.

“I trust you.”

Rossi reached out blindly to set his glass aside. The faint click of crystal meeting wood seemed loud in the silent room. He crossed the space slowly until he was close enough to run his fingers through Reid’s still slightly damp curls. “ _Amore mio_ ,” he murmured. A low soft moan accompanied by a full body shiver answered his words. He smiled slowly and trailed his fingers down until he could lift the young man’s chin to look in his eyes. “ _Tesoro mio_.”

Reid met his gaze for the barest of moments before looking away again; however, he’d seen what he’d needed to in those honey brown eyes. His lover wanted this, to give control over to him, and the feeling was headier than any alcohol. “Up,” he ordered. “On our bed.”

He followed Reid down the short hall and leaned against the doorframe as the young man climbed up onto the bed and knelt in the middle of it facing him. He just stood there, watching Reid, and fought back the urge to laugh as Reid both tried to stay still and watch him without appearing to watch him. “You need to decide something, Spencer.” Rossi started across the room while stripping off his shirt. “Either you do trust me to know you and do nothing to hurt you or you keep watching me.” He took a feral delight in the shiver which raced over Reid’s body in response to his stern words.

“Yes, sir.” The words were a bare whisper of sound. He watched, intent, as Reid dropped his gaze to the duvet he knelt on. His hair tumbled forward to partially conceal his face. “I…”

“Shh.” Rossi finished stripping and climbed up onto the bed behind Reid. He stroked his hands up Reid’s spine then down his arms until he could hold Reid’s bound wrists in his hands. He dropped a kiss to the nape of Reid’s neck. “Tell me what do you want tonight?”

“Whatever pleases you.” The answer was immediate. Reid’s breathing sped up, yet he never moved an inch from the position he’d assumed in the middle of the bed.

“You,  _tesoro mio_ , please me.” Rossi bit gently at Reid’s nape. Another moan answered his action. He loosened the scarf and tugging it away. “Lie down for me.”

For a moment, Rossi wondered if Reid even heard him; however, the young man finally moved. Reid settled on his back in the middle of the bed looking up at him from beneath his lashes. Rossi straddled Reid’s hips and dangled the scarf between them in silent question. His answer was equally silent. Reid merely stretched his arms over his head with a quavering sigh. Rossi tied one end of the scarf around a thin wrist, threaded the fabric through the spindles of his headboard, and then bound the other. He rested his weight on his hands and stared down at Reid. “Okay?”

“I told you.” Again that almost breathless whisper slipped from Reid. “I trust you. I’m fine.”

Rossi shifted his weight and trailed a finger along Reid’s lips then up across his eyelashes before returning to his lips. He let his hand drift down to rest over Reid’s racing pulse. “I should keep you,” he murmured. “You’re too precious to let slip away.”

“Would you?”

A low chuckle escaped him. He bent his head and claimed a kiss from his lover. He teased at Reid’s lips, tiny bites and soft sucking, before deepening the kiss. Rossi broke it to draw in a deep breath. “Only if you wanted me to.”

“Please.” Reid arched his neck seeking another kiss. He pouted when Rossi shifted back out of reach. “I…”

“Tell me.”

“I always wanted to belong to someone…” Reid’s voice broke on a startled gasp. Rossi rubbed his palm over the nipple he’d just pinched. His lover swallowed hard. “Someone who cared for me.”

“Many people care for you, Spencer.” He moved backwards on the bed until he could kneel between Reid’s spread legs. He stroked his palms over Reid’s stomach and chest before running his nails down his skin. “Garcia, Morgan, Emily, they all care for you.”

“It’s not the same.”

“No, it’s not.” Rossi bent forwards and caught one hard nipple in his teeth. He bit just hard enough to pull a yelp from Reid then lifted his head. “Very well then,” he growled. “I will keep you until you tell me otherwise.”

“Never will.” The whispered words held the weight of a promise. Reid stared up at him for a long moment. “I will never tell you otherwise.”

Rossi couldn’t find words. Instead, he swooped in for another kiss. He wanted to claim Reid, every inch of him, as his; sink himself so deep into Reid’s body as to be indelibly marked on his soul. Rossi deepened the kiss, hungry for Reid’s taste and the sound of his pleasure. A cry which rapidly became a moan was smothered in the kiss. He stretched out on top of Reid, pinned him to the bed beneath him, and ground his hips into his lover’s. His hands drifted, sought out all the spots which he knew made Reid moan, and all the while he maintained the kiss.

It was Reid who broke from the kiss first. He flung his head back and writhed beneath Rossi. “Oh, fuck, David.” The words cracked and broken as he panted for breath. “More, please.”

“Patience,  _innamorato mio_ ,” he whispered. He trailed kisses along Reid’s throat until he could once again torment the young man’s nipples. Rossi alternated gentle licks with quick sharp bites. He took a fierce pleasure in every moan escaping from Reid. He reached across the bed and found the lube by touch. He lifted his head to smirk down at his lover. “You can be patient for me, can’t you?”

A quick nod answered him. He laughed softly. Rossi sat back on his heels to consider Reid. Much like their first time, the young man was splayed out on his bed completely exposed to him though this time he was indeed tied to the headboard. He dropped the lube beside them and ran his fingers up over Reid’s hip. Rossi circled his thumb in the hollow of his lover’s hip joint while he considered the young man. So many things he wanted to do to him; it really was just a matter of deciding which to do tonight.

Rossi stroked his hands over Reid’s hips and thighs. He’d come close to the erection straining against Reid’s stomach before drifting away to run his nails over Reid’s lower belly. He smiled at the moans and whines slipping from his lover. He bent over him to claim another kiss using that as a distraction while he opened the lube and coated his fingers. Rossi curled the fingers of one hand around Reid’s cock while pressing a finger into him. Reid broke the kiss with a cry as he arched his back in response to the stimulation.

He stroked his lover slowly. Just enough to keep him stimulated and on edge without letting him go over into orgasm. Rossi delighted in every little begging whine which slipped from Reid. That despite his obvious frustration with the scarf binding him, he surrendered to Rossi’s touch. He took his time preparing Reid just to keep hearing those delightful sounds. Finally, his own need to be buried deep inside Reid overrode his desire to keep teasing and caressing the young man. He took his hands away, a laugh escaping at Reid’s frustrated cry, and then pressed slowly into him.

“Please, David, please.”

Fully sheathed in his lover’s body, Rossi stilled. He rested his weight on his hands and stared down at Reid. “Spencer…” he murmured. “Look at me.” He waited until Reid opened his eyes to meet his gaze. Need and pleasure blended in Reid’s lust darkened eyes; yet, beneath the lust lurked something even more enticing. Rossi refused to name it. Instead, he pulled back and thrust hard and deep.

“Yes!” Reid’s pleased cry bordered on a scream; his back arched and he wrapped his legs around Rossi’s hips.

He took Reid hard. Deep, driving thrusts drove a continual series of moans and cries from the young man. Rossi delighted in every cry. He tangled a hand in Reid’s curls, held him still, and kissed him. He broke the kiss when he felt the first spasm of Reid’s orgasm race through his lover’s body. Rossi watched as Reid writhed, his head tossing on the pillow, before he arched his back with a high whining scream. The sight of Reid, lost to the pleasure he’d brought him, dragged Rossi over the edge after him. He dropped to the bed beside his lover and panted to catch his breath.

It took him a couple of minutes to steady himself enough to reach up and free the knots in the scarf tying Reid to his bed. Rossi wasn’t the least bit surprised when Reid shifted on his side to cuddle up against him.  He started stroking his fingers through Reid’s sweat tangled curls as they both relaxed again.

“Did you mean it?” The soft whisper broke the silence in the room. Reid tilted his head back to look at Rossi. “About keeping me?”

“Oh yes.” He kept his voice as soft though not a whisper as his lover’s. Rossi pressed a brief gentle kiss to Reid’s lips. “I’ll keep you for as long as you need to be kept,  _tesoro mio_. I promise.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Reid followed Rossi along the sidewalk from the parking lot to the small Italian restaurant Rossi had chosen for their lunch with Emily before the shopping trip he was dreading even more than he’d dreaded his crash course in sex. He cast a sidelong glance at the man walking by his side. Rossi looked calm, outwardly, but Reid could see the tension in his eyes. He knew his lover wasn’t accepting this assignment as easily as it appeared. He paused in front of the entrance and turned to Rossi. He didn’t even get a chance to speak before Rossi reached around him for the door.

“Spencer, stop stalling.”

“David!” Reid hissed. “I’m not stalling. I’m practicing my skills in avoidance of potentially upsetting confrontations.”

"You must dress the part for this and the best person to help you is Emily. So get in there!"

“Fine, I’m going.” He pouted just a bit at Rossi before stepping past him into the restaurant. “I still don’t understand why I can’t just send you and Emily to deal with the shopping. Garcia and JJ manage to shop for me just fine.”

“Garcia and JJ limit themselves to making sure you have a few decent pieces to go with the graduate assistant scheme you’ve adopted.” Rossi reached out and grabbed his wrist. Reid turned to him. “You need a high-class wardrobe that fits properly to pass as a high-priced escort.” The stern look which now sent a small shiver through his body was fixed upon him. “They do not wear polyester!”

“I should have expected you to say that after the small fit over what I was originally planning to wear today.” He glanced around the restaurant looking for their fellow agent. He finally spotted her at a small table near the terrace doors.

“You look good in this sweater and jeans. The other stuff…” A visible shudder went through Rossi. “And you’re still stalling.”

“It’s comfortable.” Reid pointed toward Emily as discretely as he could. “She’s there.”

“Clothes can be comfortable and fit well at the same time.” Rossi’s hand rested on his lower back. He pushed gently and Reid stumbled a step before moving across the restaurant.

“In other words, you two are indeed taking this chance to completely redo my wardrobe.” He gave Rossi a long look and slightly shook his head. As much as he hated shopping, thus the state of his clothes; he’d discovered that the discreet looks he received from his lover did make him want to dress well. “I’m certain the moment I wear any of the old stuff I’m likely to get spanked.”

“As we speak, all your old stuff except for the gifts is being dealt with.”

Reid pouted but shook his head. He’d actually expected something like that to happen after Rossi asked for the key to his apartment before they’d left the cabin that morning. The snicker which accompanied the words caused the pout. Reaching Emily’s table, he rested a hand on the back of her chair for a moment and smiled down at her. “Hello, Emily.”

He watched her as he passed her to find his own chair. She stared at him for a moment, shock plain in her eyes, before the diplomatic mask she’d perfected settled into place. “Hello, Reid,” she smiled up at him before turning to his companion. “Rossi.”

“That expression is unnerving,” he murmured. “It’s like you can’t decide how to react so you’re going for completely blank instead.”

“Don't be annoying, Reid.” Her smile softened the rebuke. “I'm trying to be polite.”

“Sorry, Emily.” He sat down and considered the menu the waiter who’d followed them to the table handed him. “I never realized just how much that look bothered me until you turned it on me.”

“That’s okay.” Emily reached over and briefly touched his shoulder. “You look different, Reid, and it caught me by surprise. I didn’t want to embarrass you. That was all.”

Reid smiled at her. He tilted his head just a bit toward Rossi. “He decided I wasn’t allowed to wear the ‘awkward graduate student’ outfit.”

“Good.” She nodded across to Rossi. “I have a list of what you’ll need. Food and then shopping.”

The enthusiasm in Emily’s voice at the thought of shopping caused him to whimper softly. He turned his best puppy dog look on Rossi and begged, “Do I really have to go shopping?”

“Yes, you do.” It came from both sides. Then Emily continued, “Don’t worry, Reid. I’ve already got your suitcases and toiletries. So you’ll be spared that at least.”

“Do I get any say in this expedition or should I just come along quietly?”

“Stop whining, Spencer.” Rossi’s stern rebuke, to his surprise, cut right through him. “This is something that needs to be done, and besides, your old clothes won't fit you anymore.” Rossi then looked up at their waiter to place his order.

“Yes, sir.” Reid murmured as he glanced sidelong at Rossi from beneath his lashes. He caught the answering smile and the slight bit of tension in his body eased away. He placed his own order for lunch – the grilled salmon – and looked between his lover and his friend as one seemed to be giving the other a dirty look. “Emily?”

“Never mind, Reid.” She shook her head at him while still giving Rossi a stern look. She also ordered the salmon for lunch and handed her menu to the waiter.

“Emily, please, what is it?”

“Answer me one question.” Emily shifted a bit in her chair so she could consider him while she spoke. Reid cocked his head to the side and met her gaze head on. “Did you enter into the relationship willingly?”

It took him a moment of thought to realize what she was asking about. He ducked his head a bit and shifted his attention from her to Rossi before looking back at her. Reid gave her a tiny, shy smile. “I asked him actually.”

“Then there’s no problem.” She answered his small smile with one of her own.

“As long as you’re certain,” he said. He gave her a long look, just watching her for a bit, and could almost see her thinking about the situation.

“It’s hard to stop thinking about you as my baby brother but even babies grow up.” She sat back a bit in her chair to allow the waiter to serve her. “If you’re happy, it’s fine.”

“I’m mostly happy at the moment, Emily.”

“That’s all any of us can expect.” She nodded to the table. “Let’s eat. We have a long afternoon ahead of us.”

“All right.” Reid smiled between bites of his meal. It was quite good though it had nothing on Rossi’s cooking. “And Emily, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, little brother.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Reid was certain he heard a suppressed snicker from Rossi; however, when he looked over at his lover he received a perfectly straight faced look in return. He ate for a bit, just enjoying the companionable silence around the table before a thought struck him. He couldn’t completely suppress the laughter the thought caused. A soft questioning noise from Emily had him looking up and smiling at her. “It’s nothing.” He considered both his companions for a moment. “Well, more like if I tell you, you might smack me. I know JJ would. Garcia might. I’m not positive on how you’d react.”

“Only way to know is to say it and take the consequences.”

Reid debated for a bit while finishing off his lunch. He looked over at Rossi, who merely flashed him an encouraging smile, and then turned back to Emily. “Aren’t you a bit old to be playing dress up with the younger sibling?” Her hand snaked out and smacked him lightly on the ear. He laughed and shook his head just a bit. “I suspected you might do that.”

“Then you have proven your hypothesis.” She echoed his laugh with one of her own. “But in this case, I’m helping a colleague prepare for a case.” Emily looked from him to Rossi who, when Reid turned to follow her look, was just signing the check for lunch. “Are we ready then?”

“Apparently so,” Reid said. He followed Rossi’s leading in standing; however, he reached over to move Emily’s chair for her. “Please, don’t talk about the case until we have to. I realized this morning I won’t be able to carry my gun on it.”

“I thought about that.” Emily started toward the entrance; Reid followed her with a glance back at Rossi behind him. “You remember Hotch’s backup? I got you a similar weapon with its own ankle holster. Not a big gun but let’s face it, if they got that close…” She trailed off and shook her head.

He reached over and clasped her hand for a moment. Still holding her hand with one of his, he reached past her to open the door. “I know,” he murmured. He knew exactly what concerned her. It was one of his biggest concerns about the case as well. “I hadn’t thought of that solution, so thank you.”

When she didn’t move, he turned to look at her. She was just staring down at their clasped hands. He blinked and shifted his attention to Rossi but he was just smiling this little enigmatic smile which made absolutely no sense to Reid at all. “Emily?”

“You… You actually touched me.…” She blinked several times at him before looking back down at their hands. Confused, Reid released her but she caught his hand again. “You don’t realize it, do you? Reid, you never touch anyone if you don’t absolutely have to. It makes us girls crazy.” She released him after gently squeezing his fingers then stepped out the door.

“I didn’t know it was that upsetting to you. I…”

“No, it’s fine.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “I think I understand. It’s nice to know that’s changed too.”

With a half shrug and a confused look at Rossi, Reid followed Emily out of the restaurant. Rossi passed him to walk beside Emily. Reid was content to follow them and think. He still wasn’t overly thrilled to go shopping. After all, what did he know about men’s fashion? He understood the need for it; however, he couldn’t yet work up any real enthusiasm for the trip. Reaching the cars, he climbed into Rossi’s and reached over to momentarily clasp Rossi’s hand. The answering clasp of fingers over his own calmed him. He wondered at the older man’s silence. “Is everything all right, David?”

 “Your surrogate older sister is soon going to grill me about my intentions toward you.” Rossi nodded to the car in front of them. “She’s worried about you.” His initial confusion melted into anger; Reid glared out the windshield at Emily’s car. Before he could say anything, Rossi continued, “That’s what happens in families, Spencer. You look out for each other.”

“But!”

“But nothing.” Rossi’s hand left the steering wheel to rest on his thigh. It squeezed for a moment then returned to the wheel. “Don’t worry, I’ll cope.”

“You shouldn’t have to just cope, David.” Reid protested. He twisted a bit in his seat to consider his lover. “I’m the one who asked you.”

“That we’re going to keep to ourselves.”

“Um…” Reid ducked his head and then looked up again. “I did just tell Emily that.”

He watched, barely constraining the urge to laugh, as Rossi mentally slapped himself. “They’re going to descend on me en masse with pitchforks.”

“I know they all protect me like I’m some kind of child but I don’t think they’re that bad.”

“You have no idea how protective women can get over people they care for.” Rossi glanced at him and smiled. “And these women are all trained FBI agents.”

Reid thought about that for a moment. “Should I slip all their guns off them before leaving you alone with them?” he asked. He knew he could do it though it would take a bit of maneuvering he was that skilled with sleight of hand. He watched Rossi chose a parking spot just a bit down from Emily.

“Are you being snarky?” Rossi asked. He turned the car off and turned to face Reid. He rested a hand on the back of Reid’s seat and leaned toward him. “People with smart mouths get spanked.”

“Just trying to make certain you’re safe.” Reid flushed when he heard the squeak in his voice. He couldn’t decide if the thought of Rossi spanking him for being snarky with him turned him on or scared him. He swallowed hard, glanced about them, and darted in for a quick kiss before reaching behind himself for the car door handle. “We’re in enough danger from our jobs. Don’t need our friends trying to hunt you down too.”

Rossi’s hand darted out and wrapped around his wrist. “No you don’t, Spencer Reid.”

He froze. His fingers still wrapped around the door handle but he couldn’t take his eyes off Rossi. “Don’t what?” He whispered the question into the tense silence between them.

“Don’t try to run.”

“I’m not running.”

“Then why is your hand on the door handle?”

“We still have all that shopping to do?” Reid somehow managed to get the question out. “And I’m still trying to decide if the thought of you spanking me turns me on or terrifies me.”

“Think about it.” Rossi leaned closer. He was almost pinned against the door behind him. Rossi’s lips brushed over his before trailing along his jaw. The rasp of Rossi’s beard along his skin sent a shiver of lust down Reid’s spine. “I’m going to tie you to the bed. I’m going smack your ass until it’s all hot and sore and then I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

“Oh fuck.” Reid breathed the words into the silent car. The images his mind conjured up to go with those words sent all coherent thought out of his mind. “How am I supposed to shop with that thought in my head?” He struggled for a moment to concentrate and frowned at the smirk being directed at him. “Oh, you do not play fair, David Rossi.”

“Fair?” Rossi pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “I play for keeps and there’s no fair involved.”

“You already have me, David.” Reid dropped his eyes for a moment. “I just wish…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“What?”

“You’ll think I’m being demanding and childish.” Reid looked way to watch Emily coming toward Rossi’s car rather than face his lover.

A firm hand cupped his chin and turned him to face Rossi. “Tell me.” The words were soft but the tone plainly an order.

“I wish I had something concrete to tell me I’m yours. Especially with…” Reid waved his free hand to emphasize the situation. “This.”

A slow pleased smile answered him. Reid sighed softly as Rossi’s thumb stroked over his pulse before releasing his hand. A swift kiss, barely felt, was pressed to his lips. “Go shopping, Spencer.”

“Shopping.” Reid pouted again but nodded. “Right… like I can shop after all that.” He shook his head at Rossi’s laugh and climbed out of the car to join Emily behind it. “So where are we going shopping?”

“Neiman Marcus.” She reached out and tucked her hand into his arm. “I called ahead and made a few arrangements to make things go faster.” Emily started walking toward the store; Reid stumbled a bit to catch up and threw a helpless look at a laughing Rossi following along behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Reid followed Emily through the large department store to a small discreet counter tucked away in a far corner. He half listened to Emily greet the young woman at the counter and confirm their reservation with the personal shopping service; his primary attention was on Rossi who gave him a smile, a long lingering look and walked off toward a different part of the store. Strangely, he felt like a child being abandoned until Emily tugged gently on his arm to get his attention back.

“Reid?”

“Yes?” He turned his attention to her in time to follow her and a young man, apparently their assigned personal shopper, down a short corridor and into a small salon. He scanned the room taking in the sitting area with sofa, paired matching armchairs and a couple of nice tables. A sideboard held a silver coffee service. He automatically went and fixed both himself and Emily cups of coffee. He handed Emily her cup, sipped at his own, and continued his survey of the space. A large tri-fold mirror stood off to one side by what was clearly a dressing room outside of which was a large rack of pre-selected clothing and accessories.  Nearby, a very nice set of leather luggage waited. He looked down at Emily, now seated on the sofa, and knew he really wasn’t getting out of this from the look on her face. She was just too pleased about the prospect of shopping for him.

“Now, Reid, we need to start trying things on.”

Reid stared down at her for a long moment before he took one final drink of the surprisingly good coffee and nodded. He handed her the mug, took a deep breath, and set to the not-so-fun aspect of actually shopping. One look at some of the designer labels on the clothes he was to choose fromand Reid resolved to not even think of the cost of this little expedition. He quickly realized he had a preference for pieces from three particular designers – Armani Collezioni, Dolce & Gabbana and Versace Collection – which certainly made coordinating outfits out of individual pieces easy.

For the next two hours, he and Emily fought like cats and dogs over the clothes. He mostly won; however, he had to admit she was right when she absolutely hated something on him. Reid was just glad he’d won the coordination argument so that everything could be paired with more than one item. There was less to buy but more versatility when they’d finally exhausted themselves setting up his wardrobe.

 “God, I have expensive taste,” he groaned as he settled into one of the chairs. Smothered laughter from the sofa had him sending a mock glare over at his friend. “You do not get to laugh at me, Emily Prentiss.”

“Oh?” She turned toward him, still laughing softly, and raised one eyebrow in question. “Why not?”

“I’m certain I’ll think of some suitable form of retaliation eventually once I’m done being shocked and stunned over my expensive taste in clothing.”

“Remember, the best forms of retaliation in this case come packaged in a pale blue box with a white silk ribbon bow and  _Tiffany & Company_ on the lid.”

“Maybe I’ll just tease you with the box for a few days.” He levered himself back to his feet. He’d thought about the pieces he’d chosen. All classic styles in dark earthy colors for the most part and nodded. He knew just what he wanted to wear on the trip down to Biloxi; he might as well change clothes now. “Sit it on my desk and watch you stare lustfully at it.”

“Don’t get to big for your britches, little brother.” She pointed a stern finger at him. “I have ways.”

“And you know Garcia.”

“And she owes me a few favors.”

“Right, I’ll be good.” Reid smiled over at her before turning to their personal shopper who’d been, to Reid’s immense surprise, supervising the packing of the purchases into the two Tumi leather cases Emily’d chosen for him. He asked a couple of questions, nodded, and took the things handed to him. “Be back in a minute.”

Changed into attire more suited to their case, a pair of twill jeans in dark green topped with a black Henley sweater with black half boots to complete the image of international traveler, Reid draped the leather jacket he’d decided to pair with the outfit over his arm and left the dressing room to rejoin Emily. As he passed them, he paused to thank the people, especially the personal shopper, who’d been helping them. Reid looked up and blinked at Emily’s intent stare at him. “What?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Reid?”

Reid fought down the urge to laugh at her reaction to him. He crossed the salon, dropping the jacket onto the back of one chair, and continued on to the coffee service. He fixed himself another cup, turned and leaned back against the sideboard. He crossed his ankles and considered her for a bit while drinking the coffee. “Still me, Emily,” he finally said. “I just realized something this morning and decided to take advantage of this. Even if the costs of my choices shock the hell out of me.”

“And what was that?”

There was something in the way she asked the question which caused him to refrain from answering right away. He glanced about the room, realized they were now alone – even his luggage was gone though he suspected that had been taken to Emily’s car for now – and smiled just a bit at her. “As embarrassing as it is to admit, I like how David looks at me when I dress my age rather than, how did he put it, an awkward graduate assistant.”

“I can’t blame you.”

“This…” He waved a hand at the room around them. “Is vastly out of my experience, Emily, but I could…” Reid broke off for a moment. “Well, I could get used to it.”

“Why shouldn't you?” She set her empty coffee cup aside. “It's a fun place to be once in a while. After this is over, you and I are going to go shopping again. And since it'll be your own money, I'm going to show you how to do it without breaking the bank.”

“I'd appreciate that. I never really learned how to shop.” He fought down the urge to blush. “It was finding something I liked and that was it.”

“Reid, I don't know exactly how to say this...” Emily began. He nodded at her to continue when she stopped. “Because of your intellect, you were thrown into the adult world too soon. But there are stages of growth that have nothing to do with intellect and you dispensed with them. This is the first time your intellect and your age match.”

He knew exactly what she meant. He’d skipped several of the normal stages of transition from child to adult simply because of his intellect compounded by his father’s leaving. “It wasn't just being a genius which did it.” He tilts his head for a moment. “You know about my mother, right?”

“Yes.”

“I took care of her from the time I was ten until I was of age and able to have her committed.” He forced down the pain of that memory. Reid knew it would never truly go away. “I don't think I ever really had the chance to be a child until I joined the BAU. I know that's why Gideon indulged me while he was mentoring me. I think it's why Hotch lets me get away with some of the things I do sometimes as well.”

“When we first met, you came across as very young.” Emily gave him a long leisurely look. “You won’t any longer.”

Reid blushed, blinked a couple of times, and then blushed a bit more. “And I thought this past weekend would cure me of blushing whenever I got those looks.”

“I hope not. It gives you an air of innocence that’s like catnip to a cat.”

Reid shook his head laughing. “So, want to offer an opinion for me?”

“Sure.”

“Since I know both you and David will likely hit me if I continue to wear my watch the way I usually do, any suggestions on a replacement?” Reid absently clasped his wrist in his hand. “The band usually irritates after a while which is why I wear it over my cuff.”

“Oh honey, let's go over to the jewelry counter.” Emily rose and nodded to the door. “Cheap watches are a disaster.”

Reid slipped his watch off and tossed it to her. He wasn’t really surprised when she in turn tossed it in the trash can beside the door. Retrieving his jacket from the chair, he joined her and they walked through the store to the jewelry and watch department. Apparently, Emily knew exactly what she was looking for as she started asking the clerk behind the counter where the Philip Stein watches were kept. Catching sight of Rossi standing a few feet away at a jewelry counter, Reid left her to the decision making and crossed over to join him. He leaned a hip against the counter and smiled a greeting. “David.” Reid watched, barely managing to hide the chuckle, as Rossi did the classic double take before turning to face him.

“You look fantastic.” The whispered words deepened Reid’s smile though the lingering look which accompanied them brought another faint blush to his cheeks.

“Thanks.” He tilted his head to indicate where Emily was still looking at watches. “Emily’s replacing my watch.” Reid looked down at the counter they stood beside. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you a present,” Rossi said. His voice was just barely above a whisper.

“A present?”

“I wanted to give you something to remind you of my promise, tesoro mio.”

“Oh…” Reid blinked and ducked his head. “Um…” He wondered if this was something already thought of or an exact reaction to his words in the car. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I don’t have to.” Rossi accepted a box from the man behind the counter and offered it to him. Reid stared at it for a moment before looking back up at Rossi. “I want to.”

Reid considered him before he reached out and took the box from Rossi’s hand. He opened it slowly and stared at the contents in shocked surprise. A cocoa bronze anchor link bracelet accented with gold on the clasp. “Oh.” He swallowed and looked up at Rossi from beneath his lashes. “I…” He broke off but smiled instead. Reid knew from the answering smile that Rossi understood what he couldn’t figure out how to say.

“Let me.” Rossi took the bracelet from the box which Reid set aside on the counter. He held his hand out to Rossi who wrapped the bracelet around his wrist, worked the clasp, and then lifted his hand to press a kiss to his pulse. “ _Amore mio_.” The words barely audible to Reid but the sentiment was clear in Rossi’s eyes as he looked at him.

Somehow, and he would never be able to explain how, Reid managed to swallow down the moan. He couldn’t, however, hide the shiver those soft words and that kiss set racing through him. He swallowed hard in an attempt to get himself under control. He doubted Rossi would appreciate being kissed in the middle of the store.  “Thank you.”

A softly cleared throat broke the intense stare he was sharing with Rossi. Reid drew in a steadying breath and looked over at Emily. She held a small bag in her hand but her eyes were damp. It took Reid a moment to realize she wasn’t upset so much as happy over the event which just occurred between him and Rossi. She handed him the bag she held. “Airport. We’re running late.”

Reid frowned a bit but nodded. He took a deep breath, looked between Emily and Rossi, and straightened away from the counter. “Right.” He bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly. After one last deep breath, he looked up again. “Time to do this.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

His stomach knotted as Reid realized the plane was already halfway to Biloxi. Desperate for a distraction, he reached out and grabbed the folders related to the case. He may have had the contents memorized all ready; however, he knew from experience that rereading things would sometimes trigger connections for him. Something in these files disturbed him. Something was missing. He closed his eyes in order to better concentrate while he mentally compared these current files with the ones JJ normally gave them. The missing piece clicked into place. Reid reached out and grabbed the laptop set up on the plane. A quick tap of the keys connected him to Garcia. “Garcia?”

“Speak to me, Boy Genius.”

“You have no idea how nice it is to have you call me that right now.” He offered her a smile and hoped, apparently in vain if her expression was anything to go by, that she didn’t see how nervous he really was. “Could you search the newspapers in and around Biloxi for the past six months? Anything about the murders?”

Reid watched as she tapped keys. A frown creased her forehead as she worked on his request. A hand brushed against the back of his neck, distracting him from the laptop, and he looked up to meet Rossi’s concerned gaze. Before he could answer, Garcia called for him again.

“Nothing much...” Confusion colored her normally cheerful tones. Reid knew that his fellow geek saw the same thing he did. “That doesn't make sense, does it? Seven nearly identical murders and no bright reporter caught on?”

“Either it’s being suppressed or we’re being led toward a certain conclusion.” Reid thought for a moment. Soft scrapings of fabric over leather told him even before he saw her that Emily claimed the seat across from him for the moment while Rossi continued to lean against the back of his seat. “I need to talk to the team, but especially Hotch.”

“Hold on.” Silence fell. He could hear her talking. She was likely calling the rest of the team before getting back to him. “Reid? Everyone present and accounted for.”

“Hotch?” He waited a moment until he could just see the unit chief over Garcia’s shoulder. “I’m certain Garcia told you but there’s too much information missing. Starting with the complete lack of press coverage of these murders.”

“We had already discussed about several discrepancies between the story Agent Wheeler told us and the information we found in the local office.” Hotch’s voice was stern. Reid knew from prior experiences exactly what that meant. “For one thing, we discovered once we were here that the resort’s general manager, Isabella Asturias, is cooperating in exchange for immunity from prosecution.”

Reid sat for a moment, thinking, then tilted his head and smiled slowly at Hotch. “He’s expecting us to blindly follow his scenario.” He thought a bit more on what he did know about Agent Wheeler from the files he had here and gossip around Quantico. He nodded again as his thoughts pulled together for him. “What if we change it without telling him?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I'm notorious in the FBI for being a clueless geek at everything except analysis, but in that field I have what I consider an inflated reputation. This team also has a reputation for looking out for each other. I think he thought he would hobble the team if I were distracted and out of my depth, and you were all worried about me." He smiled, slow and cold, as he pulled a plan together out of nowhere. “But he picked the wrong battlefield. I may be a damn good analyst but I'm one hell of a card mechanic.”

“Rumors are that Wheeler hasn’t moved up in management because he has a tendency to ignore his analysts.” Morgan’s voice cut into the conversation. The older agent stepped up to Garcia’s other side. “He likes to fit facts into his own theories. Even if he heard about your casino skills he might not have paid attention since it wouldn’t fit his idea of who you are.”

“Most of those skills are merely rumors anyway.” Reid leaned back in the chair so he could watch both the laptop screen and his traveling companions. “I’ve deliberately downplayed them.”

“So if you go in as,” Emily paused for a moment before continuing, “well, a young man who makes a living at cards, but has a string of rich lovers…”

“It throws him off balance. He can't really try to yank you out now.” Rossi’s fingers tightened against his nape. The hidden clasp the only outward sign of the senior agent’s feelings about this case. “It would make Hotch suspicious and everyone knows how Hotch is when someone fucks with him. He would have to let it play out.”

“Exactly.” Reid reached out below the height of the table to catch Rossi’s free hand in his for a moment. “And we'll find out his real agenda.”

“Garcia, dig into those unsubs. We can't trust Wheeler's files.” Hotch was once again fully in charge of the case. “I want to know what their mothers gave them for breakfast on the first day of kindergarten. Morgan, JJ, let's dig into Wheeler himself. Everything you can get. Reid, go for it.”

Reid nodded. A few casual pleasantries were exchanged by everyone before Garcia closed the connection. He settled more comfortably into his seat. His fingers twitched just a bit as he went over card mechanics. A caress across his neck was followed by a brief kiss to his temple. He looked up and blushed just a bit in response to the warm look Rossi bestowed on him as the older man moved away from him leaving him to his own thoughts for the rest of the trip.

Reid leaned his head against the plane’s bulkhead. He stared blindly out the window at the water passing below the wings of the team’s jet. They were perhaps ten minutes from touchdown and the only thing keeping him steady at the moment was the slight weight of Rossi’s gift around his wrist. He slipped a hand into his pocket and fingered the small medallion hidden there. He knew he couldn’t take it on the assignment with him; however, he also wasn’t quite ready to let it go yet either.

A soft sigh escaped him. He looked away from the window to the other two occupants of the plane. Like him, Emily stared out the window at the gulf waters below them while Rossi seemed focused on digging through the paperwork related to the case which they had with them, highlighting the discrepancies for later research most likely. Reid shifted a bit in his seat and let his attention drift back to the conversation which put the whole situation into perspective for him.

_“The dirty little secret, Doctor Reid, is that a high-priced call girl has to behave like a wife would. Social skills and education are important, but the most important thing she needs to know is how to read men.” Katherine chuckled. The sound echoed along the phone line. “Many escorts would make good profilers.”_

_“I remember you mentioning that when we met during that case. What about sex?”_

_“Of course, good in bed goes without saying. Not in a common way though. You have to be able to perform in bed. Enjoyment on the part of the escort is not necessary though it is very welcome.”_

The thump of the wheels on the tarmac knocked Reid out of his thoughts. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. Unlike the moments in Rossi’s cabin, there really was no going back now. No getting out of the case with all its distasteful implications. The more he thought about it the more he felt something was off; he knew they’d not been given all the information they needed. Yet it was even more than that. Reid hated the thought that one of their field offices had been corrupted; however, everything led to that conclusion. He decided to follow his instincts and, with the initial plan firmly in mind, mentally began rewriting the script for the undercover portion of the job.

“Spencer?”

Reid opened his eyes and smiled up at Rossi. He slowly rose to his feet and slipped on the jacket he’d been carrying since they’d purchased it. He stood there for a moment unable to take his gaze off Rossi. He just felt this need to memorize the man before he left for this job. Slowly, he drew his hand from his pocket. The chain securing his one year medallion tangled amongst his fingers. Silent, he reached out and placed the coin and chain in Rossi’s hand. “Would you keep this for me, David?” he murmured. “Sometimes, it’s the only thing which keeps me sane. I need to know it, and by extension me, is safe.”

He watched Rossi look down at the piece of jewelry he now held. Reid waited, patiently, for his lover to look at him again. He could read in the older man’s dark eyes that he knew the true depth of the trust Reid was placing in him.

“I’ll give it back when all this is over,” he murmured. Rossi’s fingers closed tight around the medallion and its chain and slipped it into his jeans pocket. “Spencer…”

“Don’t.” Reid reached up with one hand and rested it on Rossi’s chest. “Just kiss me. Please.”

Rossi’s hand rested on his jaw. His thumb stroking gently along his skin before the older man took a step closer and slid that hand back into his hair. Reid closed his eyes just as Rossi’s lips closed over his. He wrapped an arm around his lover, clutching Rossi tightly to him, and sank into the kiss. He memorized it. He committed the taste and feel of Rossi deep in his mind. Something to cling to until this case was finished. The kiss broke. Reid stood there for a moment; his eyes still closed, and took several steadying breaths. Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled just a bit at his lover.

“Remember I’m here for you,” Rossi murmured. His hand stroked along Reid’s neck before falling away. “We’re all here for you.”

“I know.” Reid took a step back from Rossi. He straightened his back and started for the hatch. He paused just before it, reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of gold rimmed sunglasses Emily had added to the shopping just as they’d left the store. Slipping them on he gave Rossi one last smile and headed out into the damp heat of the Mississippi afternoon. Descending the steps, he paused by Emily at the bottom and discreetly caught her hand in his long enough to give her fingers a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be fine,” he murmured to her as he passed. “I think I may even surprise all of you.”

Reid didn’t wait for any sort of answer. Instead, he strode across the tarmac to where a black Bentley sedan waited. Beside it stood a petite Hispanic woman, all dark hair and lush curves. She’d appeal to Morgan. He quirked a smile at the memory of Morgan’s flirting with Detective Lopez and nodded a greeting to the woman in front of him.

“Mr. Reid,” she murmured. She reached back to open the rear door of the car. “Welcome to Biloxi.”

“Doctor Reid.”

“Pardon?”

“Doctor Reid.” He climbed into the car and slipped off the sunglasses again. He waited for her to join him. He glanced at the driver in the front of the car before he continued. “Doctor Spencer Reid. I’ve heard interesting things about Biloxi and your… establishment.”

“I’m certain they were all good things.”

“Very, actually.” He leaned back in the seat and savored the air conditioning. Reid knew he’d never adapt to the humid conditions of the Deep South. “A… friend recommended your resort. I just hope it lives up to what I’m used it.”

“And that is?”

“Casino de Monte-Carlo,” he said quietly. “And, of course, my native Vegas.”

“You are not what I was expecting, Doctor Reid.” She slid a piece of paper across the seat to rest against his thigh. “I am Isabella Asturias. I’ll be coordinating your stay with us. If there’s anything you require…”

He glanced down at the paper. Strangely inelegant handwriting scrawled one sentence across the page –  _Not playing the escort?_  Reid gave her a quick nod and glanced at her pen. She handed it over to him.  _Rewriting the script... new information. You're reporting directly to us now._ He offered both back to her. “I’d like some Chateau de Beaulon, Extra Rare if you have it, if not the Napoleon will do."

“Of course.” She nodded and, to his relief, discreetly burnt their brief correspondence. “I’ll send a bottle to your room.”

“Thank you.” Silence fell in the car. Reid sat there, half closing his eyes, and continued to think about how to adjust the plans for the case. He knew he had a very delicate act ahead of him in order to change the planned script for the undercover case without giving anything away which could blow his cover. He fingered his cell phone; his gut telling him to call Garcia. There were things which they should have done before now but hadn’t in order to support the changed plans. He knew he couldn’t. Not yet. No matter how much he wanted to.

The slowing of the car brought him out of his thoughts. He looked out the windows and couldn’t resist the appreciative smile at the sight of the resort. Small compared to most on the Gulf Coast, it was a gem of historic Art Deco architecture nestled in the center of a large lawn directly across the highway from the beach. Three stories tall, the façade was dotted with small balconies while large arching glass roofed at least the entrance lobby of the building. The driver parked, climbed out and opened the rear door. Slipping on his sunglasses, Reid followed Isabella out of the car and stood for a moment considering the building.

“If you’ll follow me,” Isabella said. She swept a hand toward the double door entrance before them.

Nodding, Reid followed her inside. He let her handle the details of checking him into the hotel while he cast his gaze over the lobby. Not unexpectedly, he found several discretely hidden cameras dotting the ceiling along the edges of the glass roof. Small seating groups contained well dressed men and women, more men than women actually, in quiet conversation. Jazz music drifted through one door on the far side of the room while a nearer door allowed him to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a very intense poker game.

A touch on his arm brought his attention back to Isabella. He smiled down at her as they started toward the curving double staircase on the far end of the lobby. “This was a private residence,” he half-asked, half-stated. “The layout seems wrong for a purpose built resort.”

“Originally.” She stopped with a hand on the newel post of the stairs. “It was abandoned for several years before the storm. Afterwards, investors bought it and created this.”

Reid took advantage of their standing still to slip off his sunglass and look up at one of the cameras. He smiled and winked at it before lowering his gaze to Isabella again. “The conversion is very well done.” She took that just as he intended and began to climb the stairs. Within moments, they were standing in his room watching as his luggage was brought in by the staff. Reid crossed the parlor of the small suite he’d been given to stand by the bar. The requested bottle of cognac sat on a silver serving tray beside a crystal snifter. He poured himself a glass and turned to watch everyone but Isabella leave the room.

“If you need anything…”

“Not at the moment.” He gave her another small smile and waited for her to leave before releasing a relieved breath. Reid took a small drink and a much deeper breath before he stepped out onto the balcony connected to the parlor. Perching on the railing, he stared out across the highway toward the beach. Once he was certain he was alone, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Garcia. It was far safer to make this call from the balcony then the bedroom until Hotch could confirm control of the bugs in the room was transferred to the team. “Garcia?”

“Speak, sweet pea.”

“Garcia.” He took another longer drink from the glass he held. “Who’s with you?”

“I’m all by my lonesome and good company it is.”

Reid hummed softly into the phone. He watched the waves for a moment before he spoke. “I need a favor.”

“Ask and you shall receive.”

“First, make certain this call isn't being hacked...” He trailed off for a moment. Reid fully expected to hear her typing away and wondered why he didn’t. “Then get the team together.”

“These calls are more secure than the NSAs. I wouldn't take chances with my Boy Genius. Hold on.” Silence fell. He could hear her talking. She was likely calling the rest of the team before getting back to him. “Reid? Everyone present and accounted for again.”

“Just us?”

“I am running three different jamming programs. Anyone trying to hack in will get a fried hard drive.”

“I meant who was there,” he said. Reid knew if she said the call was secure, it was secure. “Not disparaging your skills. As long as it's our team put this on speaker.”

A click echoed on the line before she spoke again. “Go ahead.”

“Hotch?”

“Yes, Reid?” The familiar voice echoed through the line to him. He was surprised how much hearing those steady tones calmed him again. It was almost as good as talking to Rossi.

“We were right. There’s something wrong here.” Reid twisted about to watch his hotel room rather than the beach. “For a location with seven murders everyone here is far too calm. We both know it's not possible to keep that kind of information away from the guests. We saw it in Texas.”

“You're saying the resort is business as usual?”

“Very much so. In fact, I'm considering joining what appears to be a regular poker game in one of the parlors downstairs.” Reid took another drink. “What do you want me to do?”

“Join. Play. Win. Keep your ears open. Garcia, can you set it up so any of us can reach Reid without it being picked up by resort security?”

 “Hotch, are you telling me to actually use all my skills in the game?” Reid laughed softly. “Rather than play like I do with the team?”

“I'm telling you to get yourself a reputation as the best there is. If the escort story helps, use it. If not, don’t.”

“I've implied that I play in Monte Carlo and Vegas.” He finished off the drink. “Garcia? You've hacked this system, right?”

“Please.” The drawling tones told him just how much he’d inadvertently insulted her. “Hacked, copied the codes, and taken ownership of. They’ll know only what I want them to know. See what I want them to see. And hear what I, we, want them to hear.”

“I need you to put me in the system.” He thought for a moment. “Get creative. I need enough reserve cash in it so no questions are asked if I join the game.”

“How about this?” He heard keys clicking and knew her fingers were flying over the keyboard. “Genius, paying his way through school with cards and happy boyfriends, recently toured the Far East with a wealthy and titled friend patron and won a fortune at the Casino Lisboa in Macau. Suits?”

“Wonderful.” Reid debated with himself for a moment. “In answer to Hotch's request earlier, Garcia, you've just become my secretary.”

“Do tell.”

“You can call me on this whenever necessary. I need someone to manage this apparent fortune I'm making playing cards.”

“Then you don't need a secretary, kiddo, you need a business manager. And I'm volunteering, at the usual rate of fifteen percent.”

“You up for it?” Reid shook his head, slipped off the railing and headed back into the room. “You've never really seen me play cards.”

“No need. Business managers believe in the cold hard cash.”

“I should have known.” He wondered about himself and this sudden need to tease his friends. He sorted through his luggage to decide on what to wear that night. “So, going to watch?”

“You want me to show up?”

“If you're in the system, then you have control of the cameras. Every casino, legal or not, has cameras over the tables to make certain no one cheats. You can watch from there.”

“Oh, that.” Her voice carried that unique slightly disappointed tone only Garcia could manage. “Already done. Kinda interesting. There's one guy, older guy, salt and pepper hair, he tries to cheat.”

“Penelope, I promise...” he paused to be certain she was listening to him. “Once this is over, I'll play a proper game in front of you. I haven't been banned from Mississippi casinos yet.” He loaded the pistol Emily had given him, racked the slide, and then set the safety. “I'll make sure you get the best seat to watch from.”

“It's a deal.”

“Anything else I need to know. I need to finish changing and head down otherwise.”

“Yeah. The guy at the bar waters the drinks but not by much.”

“Are the rest of the men at the game drinking?”

“Do fish eat little pink shrimpies? Does a bear have bowel movements in the woods? If those drinks were full-strength, they would be pickled.”

“That is so disappointing.”

“Because you can beat them with one hand behind your back?"

“Yeah.” Reid buckled on the ankle holster, checked the pistol one last time, and started for the door. “Alright, I'm heading down now. I also want you all to know I hate being without my revolver.” He paused with a hand on the knob. “You want regular check-ins I assume?”

“Boy Genius, I'm watching. But just in case something goes wrong, use your cell phone to send me a message every two hours. Just a ping, no text.”

“Got it.” He slipped out of his room and checked the door was locked. He pocketed the key and headed downstairs. “I'll call if I get anything, Hotch.”

“Call Garcia.” Reid could almost see Hotch’s too serious expression from the tone of his voice. “A call to your money manager around the time the Far East markets open wouldn't be suspicious.”

“Of course.” He listened to the sounds of the team discussing the case as he descended the stairs. He wasn’t quite ready to hang up yet. Plus, it set things up for him to have long silent phone calls later if necessary. He crossed the lobby and entered the parlor-lounge where the gaming tables were set up. A loud squeal echoed through the phone at him. “I'll call when the markets open...” he said finally. “Or my eardrum recovers whichever is first.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Reid nodded to the men at the various tables as he passed them. He wandered over to the small bar and ordered a club soda with a twist of lemon. He glanced around and smiled a greeting at Isabella. He caught her eye and jerked his head a tiny bit to get her to join him.

“Is there something you need, Doctor Reid?”

“Have you spoken to our mutual friend yet?” He looked down at her. Even in heels she was petite. He was certain she was, how had he heard it put, a Latina spitfire. Reid sipped at his drink and discretely pointed at one game. “And an introduction, if you don’t mind.”

“I didn't see the need. I'm sure he will be told when the time comes.” She tilted her head to the side to smile up at him. “Will you be joining the game?”

“Yes. I believe all the necessary information has been sent to you by my business manager.” He took another sip of his drink. “You're not worried?”

“I'm a pretty good poker player too, Dr. Reid. I like these odds better.” He waited patiently while Isabella consulted a PDA she retrieved from her jacket pocket. “Ms. Garcia is quite thorough.”

“She is good at her job.” Reid craned just a bit and was surprised he didn’t choke on his drink when he saw the amount of money Garcia set him up with. He looked up at the ceiling, found one of the cameras, and raised an eyebrow at it before returning his attention Isabella. “I think I’d like fifty thousand of that tonight to start with.”

“Of course.” She tapped a few keys then gestured toward the table.

Reid paused long enough to confirm he’d want his drink refreshed with the same contents when empty then followed Isabella over to the table. He stood to one side, just watching the game for a moment, and surveyed the players. The older man Garcia mentioned was just on the edge of drunk and nowhere near as good at subtle cheats as he thought he was. Beside him, a younger man, mid-thirties with dark hair and a scruffy beard drank scotch on the rocks between bets. From the accent, the dark-skinned young man seated next round the table was from one of the British Caribbean islands. And finally, rounding out the group was another man, probably Arabian, also in his mid-thirties.

Isabella waited until the current hand was finished before interrupting the game with a smile. “Doctor Spencer Reid,” she said. “These gentlemen are Spencer Tazewell Bowdoin, Alexander Ponthieu, John Bowman, and Jibril Ali Hemeda.” She inclined her head to the men at the table. “Dr. Reid came to us  _highly_  recommended.”

“Would you care to join us?” The lightly accented invitation came from the Arabian. He waved a hand toward an empty seat at the table.

“I would.” Reid set his glass down, slipped off his jacket and hung it from the back of his chair before he sat down. He smiled up at the waitress as she delivered his stake. A quick scan of the money confirmed the amount. “Thank you.”

“You aren’t going to count it?” The surprised question brought his attention to Bowdoin. Reid stared at the older man for a very long moment. He stayed silent then deliberately quirked his lips in a hint of a smile.

“I trust Isabella.” He cast a look over at her then accepted the deck of cards offered to him by Hemeda. Reid tapped the edge of the cards against the table before cutting the deck with his index finger, weaving the cards together and flipping his hand over to shuffle them one handed. With his other hand, he set his cell phone down beside his cash in easy reach if Garcia felt like texting or calling him. With another quick one handed shuffle of the deck, he flourished the cards between his hands, flipped them back and forth before starting to deal. Reid hid the smile which threatened as Bowdoin watched his hands closely while he dealt. “Betting starts at a thousand, gentlemen, and there are no limits.”

A slight weight against the back of his chair silently told him Isabella stayed to watch at least the start of the game. He flicked cards across the table with a practiced ease he never used on his team. Setting the deck down, he briefly checked his own hand. Not the best hand but not the worst either. Reid focused his attention on the other players. Bowdoin bet high from the start but the lines around his eyes implied he wasn’t impressed with his hand. Ponthieu was more conservative, harder to read, while the banker played recklessly. Of the four, Ponthieu was his most likely competition. Hemeda, like Bowdoin, was also fairly easy to profile.

Reid called the bet when it came around to him. A hint of smile wanted to creep out but he fought it down in favor of dealing out the requested cards. He still had a middle of the road hand yet he could work with it. He focused his attention on getting Bowdoin out of the game as quickly as possible. He did not trust the other man at all. There was something hinky about him as Rossi would say.

“So, Doctor Reid…”

“Just Reid.” Reid cast a quick smile at Ponthieu across the loose pile of cash in the middle of the table.

“Reid, then, what brings you to Biloxi?”

“The challenge of a new game.” He glanced again at his cards before tossing another thousand into the pot. “I’ve played most of Europe and Asia. Thought I’d come back for a bit.”

“Ah.”

Watching the pot increase, Reid glanced at his fellow players before deciding to fold on this hand and allow Ponthieu to take it. For the next hour or so, the play continued with scattered bits of conversation, mostly related to bets and cards, until the deck wound its way to Bowdoin yet again. As the Southerner shuffled the cards, Reid reached up and gently caught Isabella’s hand, lifting it away from his nape. “ _Querida, me estas distrayendo._ ” He pressed a kiss to her wrist before slowly releasing her fingers and refocusing on the game.

Reid slipped his cards off the end of the table before glancing at them. Definitely not a hand to bet on before the draw, but something told him if he did he’d get Bowdoin out without having to involve the management. Taking a chance, he flipped through his cash then casually tossed another five grand into the pot. He heard the audible, if stifled gasp from Bowdoin.

“Interesting move, Reid,” Ponthieu murmured as he raised the bet. Bowdoin also raised the pot before the bet returned around to Reid.

“If you think so.” Reid tilted his head and absently checked his cell. He needed to ping Garcia, but something told him to actually call her instead of just pinging her again. He hit the speed dial for her but left the phone sitting on the table. He thought for a moment. His fingers absently drummed against the back of his small stack of cards. He tossed more cash onto the table bringing the pot up to a cool four hundred and fifty thousand dollars. “Let’s keep things interesting then, hmm?”

“You do like to live dangerously, don’t you?” Ponthieu gave him a look before turning his attention to Bowdoin.

Reid leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t about to show just how nervous he was about playing this hand before the draw. Just when he thought his strategy wouldn’t work, Bowdoin tossed in the bulk of his remaining cash to call the bet. “It’s not always dangerous,” he murmured. “I’ve been in more dangerous situations.”

“Have you?” Ponthieu asked. He tossed his discards onto the table before accepting his new cards. “You look too young to have experienced anything truly dangerous.”

Reid could see Bowdoin clumsily trying to deal from the bottom of the deck. He knew the man was good enough not to be noticed by the other players, but to Reid's eyes it was as blatant as a Broadway neon sign. He smiled gently. Bowdoin might have been good, but Reid had been considered one of Vegas' best card mechanics before he could legally sit at a casino table. He had already fixed that deck and when he fixed a deck it delivered as expected.

“Oh, believe me, I have.” Reid chuckled softly and accepted three cards of his own. He fingered the cards for a bit without looking at them. He knew he’d get what he needed. A soft sound from his phone drew his attention down to it. He picked it up and smiled. “Ah, Penelope, by some slim chance can you put me through to Aaron?”

While he waited for her to answer him, Reid glanced down at the cards he now held. He glanced up at the rest of the players through his lashes. He could see Hemeda struggling to keep from laughing even as he tossed his cards in to fold. His action followed closely by Bowman, the banker not bothering to hide his soft laughter, as he tossed his cards down. Ponthieu tapped the edges of his cards against the table.

“Thank you, Penelope.” Reid continued to watch Ponthieu turn his cards amongst his fingers. The silence stretched around the table even as Penelope clearly handed the phone off to Hotch. “Aaron. I was wondering something.”

_“Go ahead._ ” Hotch’s smooth barely accented voice drifted through the phone.

He straightened up again as Ponthieu tossed another hundred thousand into the pot. Reid barely restrained himself from raising an eyebrow at the other man. “Just when are you going to join me down here? I'm certain the weather here is so much better than where you are, darling.”

_“As soon as the Bahrain deal comes through,”_  Aaron replied.  _“One day at the most. Sheik ibn Abdullah says you owe him another game, by the way.”_

“Do I? I'll have to remember that.” Reid glanced at his cards again while watching Bowdoin. His patience paid off as the older man slid all of his remaining cash into the pot.

_“I'll be there as soon as I can. I miss you.”_

“Would my winning half a million while distracted by this call get you here faster?” Reid purred the words while tossing more cash into the pot. “I have nothing to do but play poker.”

_“At that rate you'll be able to keep me in the style to which I would like to become accustomed. Have to go, Reid. See you soon.”_

“I'll hold you to that.” Reid swallowed down his developing fear of Bowdoin. There was something so off about the man. He’d seen it before in Adam down in Texas. The man looking at him from Bowdoin’s eyes right now was not the man he’d started playing with a bit over an hour before. He knew it was irrational; however, he wanted the slim protection of having his supposed lover due to arrive within the next day. “Until then, Aaron.”

Hanging up his phone, he watched Ponthieu across the width of the table. If Bowdoin worried him, he felt strangely protected by Ponthieu. As the other man shifted to reach for his money again, Reid caught just the barest glimpse of a pistol grip beneath his coat. “I’m so disappointed, Reid.” Ponthieu tossed another twenty grand into the pot. “I had such plans for us.”

“Is that so?” Reid laughed and played with his cards again. He lazily reached for the money and matched Ponthieu’s bet. Playing cards against Ponthieu was a true game of bluff and counterbluff. If it wasn’t for Bowdoin sitting at the table, he’d be enjoying this game.

“Very much so.” Both men looked over at Bowdoin who glared at them before turning over his cards. As Reid had expected, the Southerner held a mere two pair. Reid shifted his attention to Ponthieu who lazily smirked before fanning his cards, a straight flush in hearts, across the table before him. “Someone as contained as you must be so interesting in other circumstances.”

“Oh, I am.” Reid quirked a hint of a smile while staring across the table. He stroked one finger down the back of his cards before flipping them over and fanning them out. Spades all, a royal flush, and to many a player a miracle hand considering he’d drawn it from a single ace. “Is that interesting enough for you?”

“You cheated.”

The low cold snarl came from Bowdoin. Reid tilted his head a bit to consider the southerner. He didn’t dare look away from those cold eyes now bearing down on him. “Did I?” He murmured the question in a barely audible voice. “Cheating in this game while the hostess is leaning on my chair watching my every move doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.”

“You must have.” Bowdoin turned to the silently watching John Bowman and Jibril Ali Hemeda. “You agree with me. He cheated!”

“If you’re so distracted by his conversation with his boyfriend…”

“I prefer the term lover,” Reid interjected. “Boyfriend sounds so juvenile.”

“Lover then,” Bowman continued. His attention shifted from Reid to the angry Bowdoin. “Then it’s your own fault you lost the game.”

The slide of metal on leather, a familiar sound from more than one raid by the BAU, caused Reid to flick his gaze over to Ponthieu. A SIG Sauer pistol now held in one hand as the man stared down Bowdoin. Reid lazily rose to his feet, absently tugging Isabella behind him, and refocused his attention on Bowdoin.

“How about another game tomorrow?” Reid really didn’t want innocents in the cross fire which would be the case if this escalated further. “I’ve been traveling for the better part of a day now. I really should retire.”

“Tomorrow.” A single finger stabbed in his direction. “I will get my money back from you,  _Doctor_.” Bowdoin spat his title at him, shook off a guard’s hand, and stalked from the room.

Reid released a slow steadying breath. He nodded to the men he’d been gambling with then turned to Isabella. “Would you handle this? Send the totals to Penelope for me. She’ll handle the paperwork.” She nodded to him. Reid caught her hand, lifted it and kissed her fingers. “Gracias, querida.” He then nodded to the men still seated at the table. “I’ll see you all tomorrow then?”

“I, for one, wouldn’t miss that game.” Hemeda said. He too rose but to Reid’s immense surprise held a hand out to Bowman. “John?”

“Definitely.” The dark Caribbean accepted the hand and smoothly rose to his feet. “Expect a rather large audience tomorrow, Reid.”

Reid stepped out of Isabella’s way. He idly watched her and a cashier she’d called over count the money in the pot and the rest of his stake. His running total, likely close to accurate, put his winnings at close to a million. He was only off by two thousand three hundred dollars. A hand pressed against his back. Somehow he contained the urge to jump as Ponthieu all but plastered himself to his back. His voice low, harsh, grated with the barest hints of a London accent.

“We need to talk, Doctor Spencer Reid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Querida, me estas distrayendo = "Darling, you’re distracting me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Reid reached down and grabbed his phone. He tucked it into a pants pocket before accepting the clipboard Isabella held out to him. He scanned the figures it contained before signing it with a flourish. Taking a step away from the table, he grabbed his jacket from the chair. He turned and brought his hand up to rest on Ponthieu’s shoulder before letting it drift up to rest on his neck. He stroked the other man’s jaw with his thumb before stepping back and letting his hand slide away. “I do believe we do, Alexander,” he murmured. “Coming?”

He stalked away. He could feel Ponthieu following him as he headed through first the game room, then the lobby on his way to his room. Quick fingers slipped the keycard into the lock and opened the door. Ponthieu pushed him into the room, and followed, kicking the door shut. Reid, silently thanking Morgan for all those hours he had spent knocking the simplest forms of self-defense into his head, bent his knees and started to drop downwards. The move startled Ponthieu, who reached out with his other hand to steady him. It was all Reid needed. He moved sideways, grabbed Ponthieu's gun arm and pushed him against the door. “What the hell is an Interpol agent doing in Biloxi, Mississippi?” he hissed.

“How’d you know I was Interpol?” The reply was equally soft and hissed. “And this room is bugged.”

“You just told me. The gun was also a clue.” Reid snarled the words while keeping his arm against Ponthieu’s throat. “We’re covered. My team’s on that.”

“You’re as good as we’ve heard, Doctor Reid.”

“That was luck.” Reid laughed softly. “The few times I tried it with Morgan I ended up flat on my ass.” He reached a hand between himself and the other man to twist Ponthieu’s wrist until the Sig Sauer dropped to the floor with a soft clatter. “Regardless, I don’t appreciate a gun being pointed at me.”

 “I would have thought you’d be used to that by now if the reports we’ve received were correct.”  A soft laugh came from Ponthieu. “So why’s the FBI interested in this place?”

“You first.” Reid snapped the words while shifting his hold on the other agent. He wasn’t certain he trusted the man. Too many variables; too much information was missing. The team should have been told if there was an Interpol agent working undercover here, if only to keep from breaking the agent’s cover. None of this made one bit of sense. He briskly patted Ponthieu down, retrieving a second smaller gun from an ankle holster as well as the man’s credentials. He tucked the gun into the back of his pants while pocketing the credentials. Stepping back a pace, he grabbed the Sig Sauer from the floor and used it to wave Ponthieu toward the living room of his two room suite. “Take a seat and explain.”

Reid watched the man survey his suite as they crossed from the small entryway into the living room. Ponthieu finally settled himself, in studied casual elegance, in a corner of the sofa which afforded him unrestricted views of both doors and the balcony windows. Reid perched himself on a corner of the desk situated closest to the balcony but also allowed him to watch the entire room. He set Ponthieu’s backup gun on the desk but retained the Sig Sauer. He held it in his lap while he watched the older man. He’d learned how to wait out a suspect from the best no need to reveal his hand just yet.

“Which one are you trying to emulate?” Ponthieu’s accent shifted a bit melted into pure continental English with the slightest hints of French to it. “Agent Rossi or Chief Hotchner.”

“He’s still an agent even if he is our Unit Chief. Strauss won’t allow Hotch to take her job.” he paused and quirked a smile. “And you’re stalling.”

“I’m trying to decide if I should trust you.” Ponthieu leaned back into the corner of the sofa. He stretched his legs out before him and crossed his ankles. “Bella seems to think I should. She wouldn’t have introduced you as she did otherwise.”

“Good to know my trust wasn’t misplaced.”

“I won’t be able to wait you out, will I?”

“I learned from the best.” Reid laughed softly. “So…?”

“In 2009, Paribas discovered they were ‘missing’ nearly six million Euros.” Ponthieu rose to his feet and started toward the small wet bar. “Internal fraud through creative accounting according to the initial investigations by the Sûreté Nationale. When they’d discovered the suspect, Jacques LeBrun, had already left the country, Sûreté called us in.” He lifted the bottle of Chateau de Beaulon in question. Reid nodded once and watched the other man pour himself a glass. “We tracked him through several countries until we finally caught up with him here. Per policy, we contacted your employers who in turn found him dead.”

“When was that?”

“Five weeks ago.” Ponthieu resumed his seat on the sofa. He sipped the cognac while appearing to gather his thoughts. “By then additional investigations confirmed suspicions we had about the investment group funding this place who we’d already known helped our initial suspect launder his money for a small but profitable fee. Interpol placed Bella inside but after discovering LeBrun dead…”

“They sent you in to watch her.” Reid shifted on the desk and shook his head. “We were told she was a civilian cooperating in order to avoid prosecution.”

“And find the killer.” Ponthieu tilted the glass toward Reid in a silent toast. “We were not warned through expected channels about you, Doctor Reid.”

Reid thought about how best to answer that remark especially in light of the BAU not knowing anyone from Interpol was operating in the United States. Before he could do more than open his mouth, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out with one hand while exchanging a concerned look with his companion. Reading the display, he smiled and flipped it open. “Hotch?”

_“He’s who is says he is.”_  Hotch’s familiar voice echoed through the phone to him. “ _It turns out our friend Agent Wheeler has been keeping far too many secrets. According to James Carrington at Interpol he was notified about their investigation.”_  A long lengthy pause followed.  _“Reid… I’m sorry.”_

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Reid set the gun he still held aside and rose to his feet. He bit back a laugh as Ponthieu relaxed in response to the actions.

_“There is. I believed Wheeler and put you through hell._ ” Reid could hear the self-recrimination in the senior agent’s tone. He also heard the moment Hotch realized the conversation could be overheard on both ends.  _“Never mind that. Are you willing to stay in?”_

“We’ll talk about that later.” Reid thought for a moment. He crossed the room to the bar and poured himself a drink. “I think the bigger question is will my 'lover' show up tomorrow before I have to go play cards with a serial killer.”

_“If this isn’t about a sexual serial killer…”_

“I saw it, Hotch.” Reid just barely laughed. He took a sip of his drink. “The information we received was wrong but there is a killer here.”

_“All right.”_  There was resignation in Hotch’s voice as he agreed to the request.  _“Your lover arrives tomorrow morning on the red eye from New York.”_

“Thanks, Hotch.” Reid set the glass he held down and turned back to watch the man still seated on his sofa. “Ponthieu may be legit. I may trust Isabella but...”

_“I understand. See you tomorrow.”_

“Hotch...” Reid took a slow breath and released it on a sigh. “No decision making until we talk. Agreed?”

There was a lengthy silence on the line. Long enough Reid started to worry that Hotch wouldn’t answer him. Finally, it was broken by a hesitant “agreed” from Hotch.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He started to hang up but reconsidered. “Hey, Hotch…?”

_“Yes?”_

“Bring Garcia with you.”

_“All right.”_

Reid managed somehow to keep his surprise off his face. No questions, just a calm agreement from his boss. That concerned him. He filed the information away for now and resolved to revisit it later when other matters weren’t more pressing. “Thanks. I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

_“Tomorrow, then.”_

“Night Hotch.” Reid flipped his phone closed before tucking it away again. He crossed the room to sprawl in the armchair catty corner to the sofa. He considered his captive Interpol agent for a long silent moment before smiling. “We definitely need to talk.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Reid was exhausted. He’d spent most of the night talking to Ponthieu about their cases and plotting strategy. Now all he wanted was coffee. A lot of coffee with a lot of sugar. Which, for some stupid reason, his room didn’t have at the moment. If he was staying in this resort much longer, that would definitely have to be corrected. He rummaged through his things, dressed, and all but staggered into the living room where he literally walked into Ponthieu. “Alexander…” he mumbled. “Morning.”

“Are you even awake yet?”

“I need coffee.” Reid grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on again. A quick sidelong glance into the mirror over the bar confirmed he’d pulled off the business casual look he’d been trying for. A black/gray checked shirt paired with dark gray trousers and a lighter gray tone-on-tone patterned tie pulled together by the jacket. “What hotel doesn’t provide a coffee maker?”

“Apparently this one.” Ponthieu laughed softly. “Come on. We need to get you downstairs to the coffee or I won’t get to watch you piss off Bowdion again.”

“I can beat Bowdion at cards while asleep.” Reid grumbled the words while opening his suite’s door. Following him out of the room, he automatically checked that the door was secured before starting down the hall. “The only true challenge at the table last night was you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Reid glanced at the man walking beside him and chuckled. “That wasn’t scotch you were drinking at the table, was it?”

“Iced tea.” Ponthieu confirmed Reid’s guess with a smile. “It looks the part though.”

“That it does.” They started down the main, grand staircase almost in step with each other. As they walked, Reid realized that in other circumstances he’d be a lot more comfortable with the foreign agent’s presence. He’d definitely trust him to watch his back on a case. Sharp strident and achingly familiar tones cut through the fog shrouding his caffeine deprived brain. He paused at the foot of the stairs, a wide smile settling on his lips, and scanned the lobby for the source. “There they are,” he murmured. “And someone’s in trouble.”

Reid led the way across the lobby to the registration desk. An angry Penelope Garcia spoke overly calmly to the woman behind the desk while Hotch stood beside her with the vaguest hints of a smile. Reid knew that look well. It was Hotch’s ‘I’m terribly amused but I have to be serious right now’ look. Stopping behind the pair, Reid rested his hand on Hotch’s back, “Aaron…” He trailed off and waited for Hotch to turn to him. He didn’t wait for a greeting just brought his free hand up to rest on Hotch’s cheek, stepped in and gave the senior agent a slow lingering kiss.

A soft, muffled sound escaped Hotch. Reid suspected it was his name. He expected a bit of acting on Hotch’s part; what he received instead was a deepening of the kiss. Leisurely strokes of Hotch’s tongue along his lower lip until Reid granted him access. Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch’s neck unwilling to move away and let his eyes close in order to savor the moment even if it was in the middle of a case. He’d wanted to be kissed by Hotch for so damned long he didn’t want this to end. The kiss finally broke when Reid needed to breathe again. “Aaron…” he murmured softly. “You made it.”

Before Hotch could reply, Ponthieu’s voice broke the moment. “Reid… an introduction?”

Reid blinked and shook his head just a bit in order to focus again. He just realized he’d found a third thing to be addicted to in addition to coffee and Rossi’s kisses. Swallowing, he took a half step back from Hotch to look over his shoulder at Ponthieu. “Of course, Alex,” he said. He turned to Hotch with a bit of smile. “Aaron, this is Alexander Ponthieu. We met last night over poker. We bonded later.” He absently slid his hand down Hotch’s arm to briefly take his hand. “Alex, this is Aaron Hotchner. We’re…” he paused and looked over at Hotch. “Complicated.”

Reid watched the two men do the classic alpha male handshake routine. It took all his self-control not to laugh at them trying to outdo each other without letting on they were doing it. A tiny sound to his other side caused him to shift his attention from the two men. He freed himself from Hotch’s light hold to briefly hug Garcia. Her arms came around his waist and he felt something heavy slip into his jacket pocket. He pulled back to give her a questioning look. Garcia gave him a quick headshake in answer. Nodding, he turned back to the others while keeping an arm around her shoulders. He slipped his other hand into his pocket only to feel the familiar shape of his revolver. A laugh threatened as Ponthieu gave her a long lingering look before turning a questioning look to Reid.

“Garcia, my sweet, let me introduce you to Alex. Don’t pay any attention to the sweet words he whispers in your ear.” He paused in thought for a moment then murmured softly, “Though he does it very well.”

“Reid.”

The soft growl of his name caused him to look over at Hotch. He gave him the sidelong ‘innocent’ look he’d long ago perfected and just a tiny bit of a smile. “Yes, Aaron?”

“I slept though the flight.” Hotch’s calm tones were in sharp contrast to the stern look on his face. “Coffee and toast would be very good about now.”

“Of course, sir.” The response was ingrained and automatic after seven years working for the older man. Reid dropped his arm from around Garcia and gestured toward the small restaurant near the club room. “I have a game after breakfast.”

“Come on, then.” Hotch’s fingers tangled with his as he started off across the lobby. “And don’t call me sir in public.”

Reid could feel himself blushing a bit in response to the implied rebuke. He should have known better than to do that; however, it also felt right. Behind them, he could hear Ponthieu offering to escort Garcia. He shifted closer to Hotch, looked at him from beneath his lashes and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.”

The words were calm and evenly spoken but there was something in the tone which worried Reid a bit. He added it to the things he needed to talk to Hotch about when the case finished. They settled in for breakfast at a small table overlooking the rear lawn of the resort. While they waited for their coffee and toast, Reid made the mistake of asking Garcia why she’d been so angry. What followed was the longest, yet most coherent rant Reid ever heard on the incompetency of the resort staff and their lack of knowledge of their own computer system. A rant broken only by the beeping of her laptop which she opened, smiled at, and then looked up to give Reid an even larger smile.

“Do I even want to know why you’re giving me that look?”

“You should want to, sweet pea, but never mind. You'll figure it out the next time you balance your check book.”

Reid nodded. He leaned over and looked at her screen. He settled back in his seat and poured himself more coffee. He didn’t have the heart to tell her he still wasn’t playing to the full extent of his skills. He doctored his coffee and nibbled at his breakfast. Reid glanced across the table to meet Ponthieu’s eyes. The Interpol agent looked over Reid’s shoulder with a hint of a nod. The small warning saved him from reacting as Bowdoin arrived at their table.

“I hear you set up a game.”

Reid lazily set the coffee mug down and leaned back in his chair. He traced the edge of his cup with his index finger. “I did.” He glanced up at the Southerner. “Your point?”

Bowdoin shoved his way between Reid and Garcia. He leaned down toward him. It was clear he was attempting to intimidate Reid. “I want in.”

“Why should I allow you in?” Reid twisted in his chair to face the man.

“You owe me.” The words were softly hissed. Bowdoin leaned closer into his space yet Reid still didn’t move. “You promised me a game today.”

“I did.” Reid refused to allow the intimidation. He watched Bowdoin’s eyes. He saw the moment the switch in the man occurred. Now he wasn’t dealing with the rude rich man but the vicious killer he’d seen the night before. Reid just barely smiled. “Do you think you can take me?”

“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” The words were hissed to him. Bowdoin rested a hand on Reid’s shoulder and bent closer to his ear. “Are you just a pretty boy genius getting off on leading older men on or are you a real player?”

“One hour in the club room.” Reid reached up and brushed Bowdoin's hand off his shoulder. He didn't dare react to the man's words.  _Boy Genius_  was his nickname in the BAU office, courtesy of one Penelope Garcia, known only to fellow FBI members. Bowdoin could only have found out from Wheeler. He set it aside for later. Too much rode on this setup working the way he wanted it to. “I have someone more important to spend time with first.”

“One hour.” The agreement was all but snarled at him.

“Penelope, why don't you entertain yourself with Alexander while I take Aaron away for a while?” Reid rose to his feet and offered a hand to Hotch. “Don’t be late, Bowdoin.”

“I could say the same, pretty boy.”

“Ah, but I'm the one with the money, Bowdoin.” He didn’t bother to hide his contempt for the Southerner as he gently tugged Hotch up from the table. “That means if you want your chance, you'll wait for me.” He wrapped an arm around the other man and started from the room without looking back at the table.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

The door to his suite no sooner closed behind them then Hotch whirled on him. While his voice and body were controlled his eyes telegraphed his fear and anger. “What was that all about Reid?” Hotch took a step toward him. His hands clenched tightly by his side. “You want to push him into trying for you?”

“I need to confirm a theory.” Reid crossed the room to gently rest a hand on Hotch’s shoulder. He stared intently at the man. “I do know what I’m doing, Hotch.”

“All right.” Hotch stepped away toward the balcony window. Reid dropped his hand but didn’t take his eyes from the other man. “We have traced several of the victims. All criminals in Europe or the Middle East, all came here and won big. One of them ate breakfast at one of the local diners and asked about a bank, but never made it there.”

“I know you heard what he said, Hotch.” Reid slipped off his jacket and removed his revolver from its pocket. He tossed the jacket onto the desk, set the revolver on top and then sprawled on the nearby sofa. “I…” He shook his head to focus himself again. “I have to push Bowdoin to get him to expose himself. He’s given us Wheeler though.”

“Yes.” The vicious anger was there. Reid’d seen this before during the Foyet case. One part of him wanted to hug Hotch, tell him there was no need to be so angry; the rest of him agreed with the anger. “I am going to take a great deal of pleasure in nailing him in the wall.”

“We need more to get Bowdoin though,” Reid said. “The only way to get that is for me to do this.”

“Garcia already started deep background checks.” Hotch turned away to look out the windows. “His family home is over in Gulfport. Morgan and Emily are on their way there.”

“I need to know if you want me to go through with this.” Reid shoved his hands into his pockets. “Do I take him down in the game?”

Silence fell between them. Reid rocked back and forth a bit while he waited on Hotch. The lengthy silence disturbed him. Finally, Hotch straightened his back and nodded. “Yes.”

Reid released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He crossed the room to join Hotch. He stood as close as he dared to the other man. He watched Hotch’s face in the glass of the balcony doors. “I can do this, Hotch.” He shifted his weight and rested one hand on Hotch’s hip. Reid bent close to Hotch’s ear. “Trust me to know what I’m doing just as I trust you with me and my life.”

“I trust you.”

Tension echoed in the room. Reid watched as Hotch clenched his hands tightly by his sides. His knuckles were white and he seemed to be barely breathing as they stood there by the windows. Reid hated the fact his room was wired. He wanted to talk to Hotch without worrying about listeners. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to rest his cheek on Hotch’s shoulder. “I wish we were anywhere but here,” he whispered. “We could actually talk properly.”

“Nothing to say. I made a disastrous error in judgment. One always pays for those.” The words were just as soft barely audible to Reid. He lifted his head from Hotch’s shoulder just as the other man stepped away from his loose hold. “Emily says you’re happy with David. I’m glad.”

Reid turned to watch Hotch. There were so many things he wanted to do or say. He didn’t dare. He knew he’d pushed as hard and far as he dared right now. He needed to get his head together for the card game he was about to play. For the first time since he’d left Vegas, he would play all out, all his skills, in a game that was literally for his life. Reid bowed his head and took several deep breaths before looking up again. “There’s plenty to say, Aaron,” he finally said. “Just promise me we’ll actually have the discussion.”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded to him. “I promise.”

He nodded to Hotch. He crossed the room again. He flashed a smile at Hotch while picking up his revolver. He missed the gun. Its familiar weight more comfortable then the small Glock currently strapped to his ankle. He held it in his hand, debating with himself. He wanted that gun with him not locked away in this room. Reid knew Ponthieu would be carrying his Sig Sauer beneath his jacket. He’d felt Hotch’s gun where it rested on his hip. He looked from the revolver to Hotch before flipping the gun and holding it out to the older man. “Hotch?”

“What is this for?”

“As much as I miss it, I can’t take this with me.” Reid stepped close again while staring directly at Hotch. “Hold onto it for me.” He reached up, slipped his hand behind Hotch’s neck and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. He broke it and murmured, “Watch him, Aaron, not how I play. I’m going to break him and he will go for me.”

“Reid…” Hotch stared at him for a long moment before cool fingers touched his lips. Reid pressed a soft kiss to those same fingers when they pressed against his mouth. “All right.”

“It’s almost over and then we  _will_  talk.” Reid tilted his head just a tiny bit. He reached back and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it on and shrugged his shoulders to settle it in place. He started toward the door, paused, and reached back a hand toward Hotch. “Let’s finish this, Aaron.”

There was a momentary hesitation before Hotch slipped the revolver into his suit’s jacket’s pocket then reached out and took his hand. Reid led the way from the room to the stairs. They descended in silence. A quick glance told Reid Hotch was thinking hard as they walked downstairs and across the lobby to the club room. Stepping inside, Reid turned to Hotch and briefly kissed him one last time before smiling a greeting to Isabella. “Isabella, _querida_ , are things arranged?”

“Just as you asked, Doctor Reid.” She answered his smile with one of her own. Knowing what he did now, he could just see where she wore her gun beneath the jacket of her dress. He followed her across the room to the table set up nearly in the middle of the room. “I hope you don’t mind the changed setting as we have several guests wanting to watch the game now.”

Reid scanned the table then the audience seated or standing around the table. He inclined his head in a casual greeting to everyone before nodding to a disgruntled looking Alexander Ponthieu. He shifted his attention to the very smug Spencer Bowdoin. He knew from that look who had turned this from an outwardly friendly game into a show. Reid also knew he had to take control of the room from Bowdoin. Releasing Hotch’s hand, he slipped off his jacket and held it out to him. “Find a good place to watch from, love,” he murmured.

Hotch took the coat from him. He draped it over an arm and brought a hand up to stroke Reid’s cheek. Reid automatically leaned into the touch, savoring it, and sighed softly as Hotch stepped in to give him a brief kiss. “For luck,” he murmured. Reid smiled at him, nodded once, and watched Hotch settle in a nearby chair which would allow him to see all three of the players.

Reid held a hand out to Isabella. She handed him an unwrapped but still sealed deck of cards. He heard a low snarl come from Bowdoin as he rolled the boxed deck between his fingers. Finally, he cracked the seal and slipped the cards into one hand. Reid cut the deck with his index finger, flipped his hand and shuffled the cards one handed while handing the box back to Isabella with the other. She gave him a questioning look but when he gave a quick flick of his head, apparently to flip his hair out of his eyes, she took a step back away from him.

Now, with sufficient room to work in, Reid held the deck in one hand caught the top card and dribbled them from one hand to the other. Flipping them back to his left hand, he cut the deck and tossed the top half to his right hand. Holding the two halves of the deck in each hand, he cut the halves and flipped the top to the bottom of the separated decks three times before resting the decks on the back of his hands. He lightly tossed them up, crossed his wrists and caught the cards as they dropped down again. Flipping the left hand stack onto the right, he again dribbled the cards from his left hand down into the right. With the entire deck now in his right hand again, he took the few steps to his chair at the table while flipping the top card around the deck with his fingers.

“Show off.” Slow and lazily sexy, Ponthieu’s words broke the silence in the wake of his little show. “You just had to show off.”

“Oh but you know you love me.” Reid smirked over at Ponthieu. He shifted his attention to Bowdoin. “Same game as last night?” A quick nod answered him. Reid nodded back. “We all know what that was, but for our lovely and very attentive audience…” he cast a smile at the crowd surrounding the table. “The game is five card draw. Betting starts at a thousand and there are no limits.”

With that said, Reid quickly dealt the cards around the table before setting the deck aside. He knew from a glance the entirety of his previous night’s winnings sat beside him. Nearly a million dollars in cash sat at his elbow. A similar stake sat by Ponthieu’s side while a much smaller amount, maybe seventy-five thousand, rested by Bowdoin. The game began slowly and conservatively with small bets and quick bluffs as they refamiliarized themselves with their styles and tells. As Reid suspected, his real competition at the table was Ponthieu.

Over the course of the next two hours, Reid watched closely as Bowdoin relaxed enough to begin to manipulate the deck. As before he dealt from the bottom rather than stacking the deck in his favor. Reid knew it was time to start pushing the man. He needed him on edge enough to tip over. He wasn’t happy about doing it in this situation; however, he knew he had no choice in the matter.

Reid shifted a bit in his chair. He stretched his legs out and leaned his ribs against the side of the table. He glanced over at Hotch where the unit chief sat beside Garcia. Both watched him intently though more of Hotch’s attention rested on Bowdoin across the table from Reid. Lazily reaching for the cards as Bowdoin handed them to him, Reid licked his lips and blew a kiss to Hotch before refocusing his attention on the game.

He glanced at the money. The bulk of it rested in his or Ponthieu’s stacks. A quick mental calculation told him Bowdoin was sitting on a bit over fifty thousand. He flipped the deck in his hand, shuffling it one handed, while tossing in the initial ante. He continued to shuffle, subtly stacking the deck just as he wanted while doing so, and then flipped the cards across the felt to the other players.

He didn’t bother to glance at his cards. He knew exactly which ones he held. Reid inclined his head in a subtle nod in response to Ponthieu’s silently asked question. The betting went quickly. Raising and counter raising around the table until finally Bowdoin called the deal. Reid nodded. Now he glanced at his cards to confirm what he held. He tapped them against the felt of the table while carefully hiding his pleased smile. “Cards?” he murmured while idly twirling the top card around the deck with his fingers.

“One.” Bowdoin smirked at him. Reid nodded and slid the card across the table. He knew what the man held. In any other game, the odds would be in his favor but he’d never played against Spencer Reid.

“Give me three, Reid.” Ponthieu gave him a look, clearly telling him without words that he hoped Reid knew what the hell he was doing, and accepted the cards Reid slid to him.  “Oh, you are a bastard from Vegas, aren’t you?”

“My parents were married, Alex.” Reid laughed softly. He absently started flipping the top card around the deck again while tapping the fingers of the other hand on his stack of cards. He pulled the bottom card from the small stack, tossed it aside, and flipped the card he’d been playing with down onto the stack of his hand. He laid the deck aside and smiled. “But I am a Vegas baby.”

Bowdoin snorted. He placed the first bet, another high one which took up half of his available cash. Reid watched Bowdoin. He leaned back in his chair. He settled comfortably as Ponthieu raised the bet as it came to him. So far, so good. Reid casually reached for the cash and again raised the bet. “It’s thirty-three thousand to you, Bowdoin.”

They sat in silence for a bit before Bowdoin flipped through his cash. The silence stretched more yet Reid didn’t move an inch. Bowdoin glanced at his cards again then nodded and slid all his cash into the pot. “I’m all in. That’s forty-five to you, Ponthieu.”

Reid cast a glance at Ponthieu who looked back at him for a long moment before tossing in his cards. The fold was expected as Reid deliberately gave him the lowest hand possible a mere Ace high. Reid gave him a hint of a nod before returning his gaze to Bowdoin. He tapped his cards for a moment as if thinking then reached for the money and tossed it in. “Call.”

Reid tucked one leg beneath his chair and stretched the other one out before him. He all but slouched in the chair while watching Bowdoin across the table. It was studied relaxation. As he watched Bowdoin reach down for his hand and fan them across the table.

“King quad, Reid.” Bowdoin smirked and reached for the pot. “I believe I win.”

“You think so?” Reid reached down and flipped over one card. The five of hearts appeared on the table. A derisive laugh came from Bowdoin. Reid followed the five with each individual card down the line four, three, two. He paused then holding the final card and stared across at Bowdoin. “Still so certain, Bowdoin?”

“Of course.” The man stared back at him. All classic alpha male behavior as he again attempted to intimidate him. “You have nothing.”

“Actually, I have to thank Aaron for the luck.” Reid glanced back at Hotch and smiled. He then turned back and tossed the ace of hearts down on top of his line of cards. “Straight flush in hearts, Bowdoin. I win again.”

For a moment, just the briefest of moments, Bowdoin seemed to slump over the table. Reid didn’t dare react to the action even as he heard the applause from the audience at his win. He watched the man blink one, just once, before he vaulted the table. Reid shoved his chair back, rose, and grabbed Bowdoin’s arm. In a copy of a move he’d done years before in Los Angeles, Reid allowed Bowdoin’s momentum to carry him around him while Reid shoved him into the table. He pinned him there, one arm up behind his back, and took several deep breaths. He then bent down and murmured, “I still win, Bowdoin.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Reid felt Hotch come up behind him. Between them they pulled Bowdoin up. Now Reid could hear the muttered threats on his life, the vicious descriptions of what he’d do to Reid the moment he got him alone. A very quick sidelong glance told him just how the words were affecting Hotch.

 “Perhaps we should take Mr. Bowdoin to the office until he cools down.” Isabella’s clear tones cut through the chatter of the watchers.

Reid glanced behind him to a stunned Garcia. “Penelope, would you handle this?” He nodded to the table and the money spread out across it. He didn’t wait for an answer just started pushing Bowdoin through the club room in Isabella’s wake. The moment they reached the office, Reid put out his hand. Hotch slapped the handcuffs into it. He cuffed Bowdoin and shoved him down into a chair. "Loser," he muttered viciously, knowing the man could hear him. Behind him, he heard Hotch chuckle. Reid stepped back until his back met Hotch's chest. He felt Hotch's hand caress his side in silent reassurance and he finally was able to take a deep breath.

“Damned faggots.”

The low vicious insult echoed in the room. Reid reached behind himself and squeezed Hotch’s wrist. He didn’t really need to do it; however, he still felt the need to touch the older man.

“I’ll kill you just like…” Bowdoin’s words trailed off.

“Like you killed the others?”

Bowdoin’s head jerked up. His attention shifted from Reid to Hotch. A twisted smile settled on his face while cold eyes attempted to stare down the unit chief. “Your pretty boy will look quite lovely splayed out on the beach like the whore he is.” The smile turned on Reid. “Robbie was right about you. Used your ass and mouth to get on that team didn’t you?”

Before he or Hotch could reply, the door to the office opened again. Both men could hear Isabella’s ineffectual protests before the door was closed. “Thank you, Agent Hotchner, but I’ll be taking over the questioning of the suspect.” The flat nasally Bostonian tones were too familiar even in their smugness. “I knew the BAU would solve our case for us.”

Hotch whirled. One fist flew. Agent Wheeler staggered back into the men who’d entered the room behind him. Reid reached out and pulled his revolver from Hotch’s jacket pocket. He quickly cocked the weapon aiming it at those same secondary agents.

“I know I have a reputation as the worst marksman in the FBI, but at this distance I'm bound to hit somebody.” Both agents stilled. Their hands went up in the air resulting in Wheeler dropping down onto the floor with a groan. “Good call, gentlemen.”

 “Agent Hotchner…”

“I’d shut up if I were you,” Reid said. He shifted his position just a bit so he could cover both the agents and their suspect.

Hotch pulled his phone from his pocket, flipped it open and put it in speaker before dialing. “David?” 

“We’re on our way, Hotch.” David Rossi’s voice, crisp, hard and almost cold, echoed from the phone. “Tell Robbie that Director Fickler will be calling him in about ten seconds.”

Rossi no sooner finished speaking then another cell phone rang in the room. All of them watched as Agent Wheeler pulled out his phone, answered it and froze. The man went completely rigid. He stammered words as he was clearly being dressed down by the director.  A soft laugh came from Hotch’s phone before Rossi hung up on his end. Reid watched the other agents and their suspect leaving Wheeler to Hotch. A sharp snap echoed through the quiet room as Wheeler hung up his phone.

“So, seems you pulled this case out from under us,” Wheeler snarled. “The Director has ordered me to turn it over to you.” He waved his agents toward the door of the office. Wheeler started to follow before whirling about to kick Reid in the back of his bad knee.

Reid dropped to the floor, but managed to retain his grip on his revolver. Clenching his jaw, he twisted about to bring the revolver up on Wheeler just as the other agent pulled his own weapon. It wasn’t aimed at Reid or Hotch. Wheeler’s gun settled on Bowdoin. Reid could see the resolve on the agent’s face. He fired his revolver at the same time Wheeler pulled the trigger on his pistol.

“Are you certain you’re the worst shot in the Bureau?” One of the strange agents muttered.

“I work best under pressure.” Reid dropped forward to rest his hand on the floor. He breathed slowly and carefully around the pain as he shifted to get his weight off his reinjured knee. He could hear Hotch’s brisk orders to Isabella and the other agents for ambulances and police. A hand brushed over his hair. Reid looked up into Hotch’s worried eyes. “I’m fine. Take care of this,” he murmured. He didn’t hear Hotch’s response as his knee spasmed. The surge of pain overwhelmed him and he knew nothing more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

Eyes still mostly closed, Reid lay there for a moment just listening to the sounds around him while cataloging how he felt. His knee throbbed leaving him with the awful feeling he’d be back on crutches for the near future. He could vaguely hear a conversation close by; however, he wasn’t awake enough to really make out the words. Shifting a bit in the uncomfortable bed, Reid cracked his eyes open. “Did we win?”

“In perfect Hollywood style,” Garcia’s voice filtered through his slowly waking mind. “Including the hero getting his ass shot off and ending up in the hospital.”

“I don’t remember getting shot.”

“Details, details.” She airily waved a hand as if that explained everything to him.

“Garcia...” Reid smiled just a bit in her direction. He could see her worry for her ‘babies’ in her eyes as she stood by his bed. “I'm fine....” He shifted again in an attempt to get up. Pain seared through his nerves from his knee. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “Well, mostly.”

“You were kicked in the knee hard enough to nearly shatter the kneecap.” Garcia glared down at him. Tears glimmered in her eyes. “So you're fine mostly, you're not even fine!” She sighed and swiped at her eyes. “Still, we can get you back home soon and David will take care of you.”

“Garcia…” He cleared his throat a bit to talk. “Penelope…” He held a hand out to her. “Come here.”

“It’s not okay,” she muttered. Her fingers, cold from the sterile air-conditioning, closed around his hand.

Reid tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her closer to the side of his bed. He lifted his other arm, the one not attached to an IV, and wrapped it around her. “Shh, I’m alive and in one piece.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “All your babies are safe, Penelope.”

Her arms wrapped tight around him. Her hair tickled his nose as she turned to look at someone else in the room. Reid somehow managed to avoid the sneeze which threatened. “All right.” She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. “If you’re sure you’re okay, I’m going to have to head back to the station. My Chocolate God wants his Computer Goddess.”

“Go on.” Reid squeezed her again once then let her go. “I’m fine. I fully expect to see all of you here sometime before I talk my way out of here.”

“We’ve all been here already, you silly boy.” Garcia ruffled his hair as she started for the door. “I was deputized to scream at you on everyone’s behalf. See you both later.”

“I still expect to you all to show up before I manage to escape.” He watched her leave then focused his attention on David. He blinked several times trying to get his lover into focus. He hated being in the hospital since he’d be without his glasses or his contacts and couldn’t see anything. “Why does everyone do that?”

“Do what?”

“Give you or me shocked looks when I touch them?”

“Because you have never, in your entire career at BAU, touched anyone except for a quick pat.” David’s voice was overly controlled. “Until recently.”

“Oh.” Reid blinked again. He then gave up on forcing his eyes to focus. Shaking his head a bit, he smiled just a bit at the vague shape he knew was David Rossi. “Would you come over here so I can actually see you when I talk to you?”

He watched Rossi come closer until he stood right beside the bed. Reid peered up at him cataloging the little stress and worry lines around his eyes. He saw the buried fear still lingering in the dark eyes staring down at him. “Hey.” Reid reached out and grabbed his hand. “I promise. I’m fine.”

“You are the worst storm petrel I’ve ever encountered.” Rossi’s fingers closed tight around his hand. “Trouble follows you like a puppy.”

“I think it knows I'm easy target,” Reid murmured. He thought for a moment before shifting again and hissing in a tight breath before releasing it. “All brains. I barely pass the firearms qualification though I'm better now that I have the revolver. I never took the rest of the physical training at the academy.”

“We’re going to have to change that, kiddo.” Rossi gave him a stern look totally at odds with his calm voice. “I don’t plan to put myself through this worry again.”

“But…” Reid protested. He peered up at Rossi. He squinted a bit to better see him. “I can’t pass the tests. Everyone knows that.”

“Reid, you can't pass them because you've convinced yourself that you're physically inept. That's not true, you know. You are just untrained.”

“Just how do you figure that?” Reid shook his head in denial. “It's Morgan's job to kick in doors and chase suspects.”

“I figure it because we were watching when you took down Bowdoin.” A smile settled on Rossi’s face while his voice dropped as if the next words were a state secret. “Morgan was stunned.”

“What?” Reid heard his voice crack in his shock.

“You moved like a cat, Reid.” Rossi sat on the edge of the bed. “Fast, easy. It confirmed what I’ve always suspected.” He paused, hesitated; Reid gently squeezed his hand in a silent prompt to continue. “You have the makings of a good fighter.”

“But… I can’t…” Reid shook his head again. “It’s why Gideon got the wavers for me.”

“Gideon saw what he wanted to see.”

“And that's it...” Reid stared at Rossi. He just couldn’t accept this. It made no sense. “Ask anyone on the team. Or in the Bureau. I'm not any good at it.”

“Because they saw through Gideon's eyes.” Rossi raised a hand before Reid could even think of a protest. “Reid, I'm not knocking your mentor, but Gideon had a blind spot when it came to you. He saw how much you could contribute to the BAU, so he broke all the rules to get you in, but at the same time he saw you as a young man in need of protection. After a while it became a pattern.”

Reid closed his eyes. He thought for a bit before nodding. He opened his eyes to stare a bit blindly up at David. “And I let him...” he said softly. “And everyone else... do it to me. I liked it in a way.”

“You had grown up without any of the protection that is the right of every child. Don't blame yourself for enjoying it when it came your way.”

“I'm certain that's why I have a bit of a blind spot about Gideon. He failed me, abandoned me, and I still defend him.” Reid just barely laughed. “So, when can I escape? I hate hospitals. I seem to see the inside of them too often.” He swallowed hard. He was terrified about how Rossi would react to his next remarks. “I need to talk to Hotch. You do understand that?”

“Of course I do. Reid, I didn't expect you to forget Hotch just because you and I...” Rossi trailed off into silence; however, Reid could see the slight tensing in his posture. “But have you thought about what you're going to do?”

“Not really.” Reid finally managed to properly sit up in the bed. His knee still throbbed but he could tolerate the pain. It was better to be in pain then fall back into a dependency on painkillers. He took a deep breath and dropped his gaze to the bedding piled in his lap. “I know what I’d like to have, what I want, but I doubt you or Hotch would accept it.”

“You'll have to take the risk of asking, won't you?”

Reid peered up at Rossi through his lashes and the fall of his hair. “Would you believe I'm both terrified of asking and honestly don't know how?”

“Yes to both.” Rossi’s fingers brushed his hair back before lifting his chin so they were looking directly at each other again. “But this isn't something to guess about, Reid. Tell me straight out what you want from me.”

“It’s so damned complicated, David.” Reid murmured the words before dropping his gaze to pick at the blanket. “I’m falling in love with you. You give me this warmth… this sense of safety I’ve never felt before… and I don’t want to lose it. I remember this past weekend and I want more. I just…” He trailed off and sighed. “Yet, I know you know how I felt… feel… about Hotch. It’s been over three years and the feelings just won’t go away even with what I feel for you. I’m so afraid if I ask for what I’d dearly love to have; I’ll drive you both away from me because I’m too needy.”

“Because you want us both?”

“Yeah.” Reid nodded. He didn’t dare look up. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in Rossi’s eyes because Reid wanted more than just him. “It’s greedy and selfish. Probably not fair to either you or Hotch but I do.”

“It's human. You've studied enough human sexuality to know that there are successful polyamorous relationships.”

“Just because I know that doesn't mean you or Hotch would accept it.” Reid glanced up at Rossi. “You're a possessive, dominant alpha male Italian. Hotch is just as much an alpha male who until very, very recently I was certain was completely straight.”

“So did he!” Rossi chuckled. “You blindsided him, Spencer. I don't think he knew what to do with those emotions. That's why he screwed up this thing so badly.”

“You know something I don't about this, don't you?” Reid shifted again, winced and whimpered, but turned his hardest look on Rossi. “David, he kept saying that he screwed up but I can't figure out how.”

“I tried to tell you at the cabin but you didn't want to hear it. He couldn't deal with his emotions. He knew that if he were your first lover he would never let you go undercover, never risk your having to crawl into bed with some criminal. So he turned you over to me. And then it turned out he didn't have to do it at all.”

“None of us were thinking very clearly at that point. I was too hurt at the time to really hear you. David... honestly... what do you think?”

“I think that there's only one man I would share you with.”

“It's okay then?” Reid blushed. He worried himself with the needy, almost whiny, tone of his voice. “If I tell him?”

“Yes, but don't be surprised if he runs. He's just managed to accept that he wants a man, and you're going to ask him to accept that he would have to share that man with someone else.” He grinned at Reid. “Or are you hoping to have both your lovers in the same bed?”

Reid peered up at Rossi. For a moment too shocked to react and then the words truly sank into his mind. He blushed, deeply, and a small moan escaped him at the thoughts which suddenly battered his now awake mind. “David…” he swallowed hard, a shiver racing through him, and forced himself to look up at Rossi. “Oh, hell, did you have to ask that?”

“It’s a logical question.”

“It’s an arousing question which is entirely inappropriate to be asking when I’m stuck in this bed and likely to be on crutches for weeks!”

“That's an answer,” Rossi chuckled. He leaned in and whispered, “And you don't need crutches in bed.”

“I'm certain you have ideas for working around the once again damaged knee.” Reid darted forward and stole a kiss. His next words were a harsh and desperate whisper. “Now get me out of here before I give in to the temptation of something to ease the pain in my knee.”

Rossi’s fingers tangled in his hair when he attempted to move away. Dragged closer, Reid wrapped an arm around Rossi’s neck as his lover claimed his mouth in a deep and drugging kiss. He moaned into it. Another shudder racing through him as Rossi staked his claim on him again. Reid vaguely heard the door to the room open but wanted the kiss too much to care about the potential embarrassment of being discovered by one of the team.

“I’ll come back later.”

It took a moment for the voice to register. Reid pulled out of the kiss, opened his eyes and smiled toward the door. “Hotch…” he said. “Don’t go. Stay.”

“It's nothing important, Reid.” Hotch moved a few steps further into the room. “I just wanted you and David to know that Bowdoin has confessed, so our part of the case is over and we can return to DC as soon as you're cleared for travel.” He paused, the hesitation so brief most people wouldn’t notice it; however, Reid did. “And I have asked for a transfer to the Geneva office.”

“You promised me we'd talk.” Reid wondered where the sudden anger came from. He normally wouldn’t get that angry that fast. “That's not talking, Hotch.”

“We will talk. I gave you my word.” Everything, in what little he could clearly see of the other man, screamed defensiveness. “The transfer won’t be approved immediately.”

“You really believe that. Strauss will approve it as soon as she sees it. She's wanted you gone from the moment she took over as Unit Chief.” Reid crossed his arms over his chest. “I've known you for nearly seven years now, Hotch. You wouldn't have put in for a transfer if you hadn't already made your decisions. You're stubborn enough to not really listen to anything I say to you because of that.”

“Reid...” He sighed. “I need to find my own peace with my failures. I can't do it in the Unit, not when...”

“You tried to push me away because you were scared of how you felt.” Reid glanced sidelong at a silent Rossi before doing what he was certain was a truly stupid thing. He slid off the bed and limped over to Hotch. “Did you stop to think that I want you both? That I may be falling in love with David, but I've been in love with you for years. Or even consider the possibility that I might want both of you?”

“Reid, you shouldn't...”

“I shouldn't what?” Reid demanded. He forced himself to focus on the conversation and not the searing pain standing up sent through his body.

“Say things like that.”

“No, what I shouldn't have done was get up.” Reid clenched his jaw tightly for a moment. “Give me one good reason why I can't have you and David?”

“Because I don't think David's the kind who shares!”

“Ask him.” Reid demanded. He shifted his weight and ducked his head to try to hide how much he was hurting. He refused to back down though. Too much rested on the confrontation currently going on. “Ask him, Hotch.”

“Get back into bed, Spencer.” Rossi’s ordered him from behind him. “I told him that I would be willing.”

“No.” Reid somehow managed to keep his voice from shaking from the pain. He was going to regret this for most of the night, possibly even for days to come but he wasn’t going back to bed until he got some honest answers.

“You don’t need to be standing up to argue.” Hotch picked him up; a startled squeak escaped Reid even as he clung to Hotch’s shoulders. He was plunked back into bed as Hotch addressed Rossi. “Willing to do what?”

“I can't see you two if you're standing up. I don't have my contacts and no one's given me my glasses.” Reid complained. He mock-glared up at Hotch. “I was fine.”

“Here put these on.” Rossi held out his glasses. Reid slipped them on and sighed in relief. The hint of a headache eased now that he could see properly again. “Willing to share him with you, Hotch. Though I should warn you, I think his plans are...” Rossi trailed off before continuing with a hint of a laugh in his voice, “more complicated than Monday-Wednesday-Friday with you and Tuesday-Thursday-Saturday with me.”

“Must you keep reminding me of those thoughts!”

“You are both crazy.” Hotch shook his head even if there was the vaguest hints of teasing in his voice.

“I am not crazy. I know what crazy is.” He tilted his head back and smiled. “I'm a very greedy young man who wants...” Reid broke off abruptly while blushing. “Oh, hell.”

“I don't even know...” Doubt had crept back into Hotch’s voice. Reid watched as he shook it off and refocused on the current situation. “Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this?”

“Probably not but we need to talk this out without the threat of you leaving hanging over us.” Reid debated with himself for a moment then reached out and pulled Hotch close. He kissed him, slow and deep, then pulled away to stare intently at him. “I want you, Aaron,” he murmured. “If I tell you exactly what the thought was that David put in my head you'll probably run away from me so fast you'd break the Concorde's old speed records.”

“I think I’ve lost my mind.” Hotch whispered the words before moving in to claim him in another kiss.

Reid deepened the kiss while tangling the fingers of one hand in Hotch’s hair. He reached back behind himself to tangle his fingers with Rossi’s. He clutched Rossi’s hand in an attempt to keep himself from completely drowning beneath the desire which suddenly surged through his body. Panting, Reid finally broke the kiss. He drifted his hand back around to brush his fingertips over Hotch’s lips then turned and kissed Rossi just as leisurely. Once he had his breath back, Reid tilted his head a bit and smiled.

“Get me out of here before I give into the temptation you two keep throwing at me?” Reid bit his lip hard while drawing in a couple of steadying breaths. He then looked at Hotch. “Come with us to the hotel, please?”

“I have to go back to the station for a while, but I'll meet you tonight for dinner. The others want to go out on the town. I already said no.”

“Why'd you tell them that?” Reid was confused. Hotch never denied the team a chance to go out and celebrate after a case.

“Because I didn't feel like celebrating.”

“Oh.” Reid thought about it. It took a few minutes for his mind to completely understand what Hotch meant. He then nodded. “All right. Promise me you’ll join us for dinner.”

“I promise.”

Reid smiled more. He knew Hotch would keep his word. He always kept a promise he made to someone. Reid forced away thoughts of the one time he knew Hotch had broken a promise. He shouldn’t even think that about Hotch. Life had kicked the man’s ass on that occasion. The pain echoing through his body confused his thoughts; he wanted the good drugs but didn’t dare ask for any. Instead, he reached out and stroked Hotch’s jaw before dropping his hand. He watched the other man leave the hospital room. Reid then slumped in the bed and sighed tiredly. He hurt and he wanted out of this hospital.  
 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Reid hobbled his way across the living room of the suite Rossi had secured for them at the Beau Rivage resort. None of the team wanted to stay at the small resort he’d been at nor in the small motel the bureau set them up in. Instead they were here in one of the three largest resorts on the Mississippi Gulf Coast. Reid just wished he was in better shape to enjoy it. He collapsed onto the sofa with a soft groan.

He lay there for a moment. Too tired to really move, he draped an arm across his eyes. He listened to the sounds of Rossi checking over the suite and their things. It wasn’t until he felt his legs being lifted up onto the sofa that he moved again. He lifted his arm up long enough to smile up at Rossi. “How long do I have before the team descends on me?”

“A couple of hours.” Rossi’s hand stroked his ankle as he slipped off his shoes.

“Hmm…” Reid hummed softly. For the first time since they’d left the Little Creek cabin, he felt safe and protected. He really enjoyed those feelings. “I’m trapped in a dilemma.”

“Are you?” Rossi’s voice drifted away from him. “And what is that?”

“I’m tired.” Reid dropped his arm completely and propped himself up on his elbows. “I hurt.” He looked about until he found Rossi standing by the room’s mini-wet-bar. “But I really want you now.”

“I think, love, that you're going to take two of the happy pills the doctor prescribed and go to sleep.” Rossi turned toward him with a glass of water in one hand. He held the other up. “No, don't argue. You want to be in top form for later.”

“I don't want the drugs, David.”

“You need to get some rest, Spencer.”

“I'm afraid of what could happen if I take them.” He watched Rossi cross the room toward him. He automatically took the water glass when it was held out to him. While Rossi worked on opening the pill bottle, he looked away toward the windows and the glitter of reflected sunlight. “I'm being a brat about that, aren't I?”

“A little,” Rossi said with a smile. “If you don't want to take the meds, then at least get out of those clothes and into bed. I'll wake you up when everyone gets here.”

“And if I tell you I don't want to move now that I’m horizontal, are you going to threaten to spank me again?” Regardless of his words, he held out a hand for the pills. Reid knew Rossi understood his fears and wouldn’t let him fall.

“No.” Nimble fingers made quick work of Reid's belt before unzipping his pants. “I'll just strip you and throw a blanket over you. We'll figure out how to get you dressed when the team arrives.”

Reid tossed the pills back and chased them with a quick gulp of the water. He set the glass aside and pouted up at Rossi. “I was counting on a threat to make my dreams interesting.”

That stern glare which the team termed ‘The Rossi Look’ was turned on him. “I think you’re developing some interesting kinks.”

“You started it.”

“I meant it as a threat, not a promise. Come on, Reid, I'll help you. Bed.”

“You still started it.” Reid levered himself up off the sofa. “I never would have thought of it if you hadn't put the idea in my head. Now...”

“All right, then. I promise you a good spanking if you make it to the bed.” Rossi wrapped an arm around his waist. Reid leaned against him for a moment to get his balance. “Pervert,” Rossi murmured. The word was a playful tease as they started toward the bedroom of the suite.

“David!”

“Come on.” Rossi murmured encouragement as they moved from living room to bedroom. “Let’s get you comfortable.”

“I was comfortable. You made me get up.” Reid took the last few steps to the bed and all but collapsed on it. He let Rossi help him settle. “Do you think he’ll listen?”

“I think he wants to very much but…” Rossi trailed off. For the next few minutes, there was silence but for the rustle of clothing as Rossi stripped him again. “It’s Hotch. I don’t know what he’ll decide.”

“I’m so afraid of losing him, David.” Reid shifted pillows about on the bed until he was mostly comfortable. He held one out to Rossi to tuck beneath his reinjured knee. “I couldn’t handle driving someone away again. I don’t think I’d survive losing you or him with my sanity intact.”

“Driving him away? You wouldn't be doing that. You gave him a choice, but it's up to him to make his decision.”

“But I'm pushing the issue. I shouldn't have...”

“Yes, you should.” Fingers stroked through his hair and down his cheek. Reid leaned into Rossi’s touch with a soft sigh. “Hotch needs someone in his life, Spencer. Someone other than Jack. Otherwise he'll grow old alone.”

“I'm getting bratty and whiny from being tired and in pain. I know that logically, but right now I'm a mess. I'm not thinking right.”

“Sleep for a while,  _tesoro_. I'll wake you up.”

“Where is it?” Reid whimpered softly. He lifted his arm and shook is wrist to emphasis his point. “Told you I was being whiny. I know they took it off at the hospital, but I want it back.”

“Here.” Rossi pulled the bracelet from his pants pocket. He stroked Reid’s wrist before fixing the clasp. “Go to sleep!”

“Yes, sir!”

A soft chuckle answered him. Rossi crossed the bedroom and closed the drapes. There was still enough light drifted in around the edges of the window to keep the room from being completely dark. Reid released a soft sigh as he settled further into bed. “David,” he murmured. “Stay with me until I sleep?”

“Of course.” Rossi slipped into the bed beside him. An arm eased beneath his shoulders. Reid scooted as close as he dared in order to rest his head against Rossi’s chest. “Sleep,  _tesoro mio_. I’m here.”

A soft, barely felt kiss to his temple was the last thing Reid remembered as the painkillers kicked in. He drifted into sleep with the reassuring sound of Rossi’s heartbeat echoing in his ear. He knew nothing until he was disturbed by raised voices coming in through the partially open bedroom door. He lay there for a bit, trying to determine who was in the other room and what the discussion was about; he couldn’t really make sense of the words. Reid knew there was no help for it. He had to get up. He slid across the bed to the edge and tossed the covers back. He went to straighten his knee and yelped as it protested the action.

“Shit!” Reid wrapped both hands around his knee. He muttered a few choice curses while kneading the tendons in the back of the joint with his fingers. “I really don’t need this, you know. I have plans.” He glared down at the offending joint. “Plans which you are seriously putting a dent in.”

“Spencer, if you keep talking to your knee, we might have to take you back to the hospital and check you for a concussion.”

At the sound of Rossi’s voice from behind him, Reid again yelped, startled. He shifted a bit on the bed and twisted about to look at the door. Hotch stood just behind Rossi who leaned against the doorframe in a pose of studied casualness. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“We heard you,” Hotch said. Laughter in his eyes and his barely there smile on his lips. The look sent a fission of want racing through Reid’s body.

“I kind of figured that.” Reid shook his head. He looked down at his aching knee and kneading the back of it again. “It stiffened up on me. Now I can’t really straighten it.”

The bed dipped beside him. Reid looked up just as Hotch pushed him further back onto the mattress. “Here, let me.” His hands, warm and steady, began to knead his thigh and calf muscles.

Reid groaned. It hurt, but the warmth of Hotch’s hands on his body overshadowed the pain. He’d wanted that for so long. He dropped backwards to lie across the width of the bed.

“Hurts?”

“A bit.” Reid cracked on eye open to meet Hotch’s worried look. He felt the bed dip again, closer to where his head lie, and blindly reached up for Rossi’s hand. “Nice though.”

“There.” Hotch’s voice broke Reid out of the relaxed yet aroused fog he’d drifted into. “The muscles are loosening up. If you do a few toe-heel stretches it should be fine soon.”

“Hmm…?” Reid all but moaned his response. He arched his neck to look down at Hotch by his leg. “Oh, you stopped.”

“Reid…” Hotch’s voice was tight. Helpless yet aroused. It gave Reid a spark of hope to cling to. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“Only what you're willing to give me,” Reid replied. “But I'm not going to hide the fact I loved having you touch me.”

“David…”

“It's your decision, Hotch.” Rossi lifted Reid’s hand and kissed the palm. Reid released a soft little sigh at the caress. “But are you sure you know what you're getting into?”

“Spell it out for me, Reid.”

The flat order tones, so familiar from work, sent a shot of desire racing through Reid. He closed his eyes. He needed to think of how to explain himself. For the first time in a long time, words failed him. Reid lay there, silent and still, before slowly taking a deep breath and focusing his attention on Hotch. “In a strange state for me, I'm actually unable to think of the right words. I just know I want you both. I couldn't handle losing either of you. The thought terrifies me even more than...” He broke off for a moment. He reached out with his free hand toward Hotch. “I love you, Aaron. I love David. And I want to belong to both of you.”

“God help me.” The soft words echoed in the room. Yet, to Reid’s immense relief, he felt Hotch’s fingers wrap around his own.

Reid entwined their fingers, loosely enough Hotch could easily get away, and then closed his eyes again. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to touch me, Aaron. Even that little bit then," he whispered. He kept his voice low, soft, barely breaking the tense silence in the room. "You have no idea the things I thought about over the last three years. Now, even that's more intense because I keep thinking about you... David... the things I'd love..." he trailed off with a breathy sigh.

“I never realized you had such dirty thoughts, Reid.”

“Hmm...” Reid hummed softly in response to Hotch’s comment. “You know the saying though.” He barely opened one eye before closing it again. “Some of the details changed, but the thoughts, the wanting, that didn't. Just got so much more complicated.”

“What saying?” The bed shifted again beneath him as Hotch moved. Reid sighed softly as fingers threaded through his hair.

“It's always the quiet ones,” Reid murmured. “The quiet studious types are supposed to be the most wild in bed. Or so I hear. I'm not certain if that's true or not.”

“Oh, it is.” The low knowing chuckle which accompanied the words was pure Rossi. Reid cracked his eyes open in time to watch his current lover lean down to claim a kiss. He moaned softly into it. “Do you want some privacy for your first time with Hotch?” The words a whisper brushed against his lips.

Reid blinked a bit stupidly for a moment. It took some time for the question to penetrate the haze of desire and need he’d managed to wrap around himself. He shook his head and blinked again before muttering, more to himself then the men with him, “Great, I seduced myself.”

Warm masculine laughter echoed in the room. There was a gentle tug on his hair while Rossi bent for another briefer kiss. “Reid?” Rossi murmured.

Reid thought for a bit, running the last few minutes back through his mind, and then smiled. “I don’t mind you staying,” he whispered back. “But it’s really up to Aaron.” Then he pouted at both of them. “But did you have to laugh at me?”

Hotch bent down to him. His hand stroked over his hair again. Reid sighed at the caress. Hotch took advantage of the moment and claimed a kiss of his own. “Not at you, exactly.” Hotch looked from him to Rossi and back again. “Well, I might as well dive off the tower instead of the springboard. Stay, David.”

Reid managed to keep from grinning but only just. He shifted a bit on the bed and frowned. He reached up with his now freed hand and stroked a finger down Rossi’s cheek. “May I ask you to get one thing for me before this gets interesting?”

“What is it,  _tesoro_?”

“I don't trust myself with them but I should take something for that knee. I really can't use it. If I move it, I hurt.” He shifted his attention to Hotch. “Don't even think what I know you're about to think. I could go on a really long lecture about orgasms, endorphins and pain if you do.”

“Got me.”

“Not yet, I don’t, but I plan to.” Reid smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t want it to get any worse.”

“Here.” Reid saw Rossi pull the pill bottle out of a pocket. “I thought you’d need them before the night was over.”

“Thanks.” Reid accepted the pills and rolled them in the palm of his hand. “I don’t even want to know where you’re keeping them the rest of the time.”

“Don’t worry. That’s my secret.” Rossi offered him a bottle of water from the bedside table. “Here.”

Reid took the pills. He stretched out to put the bottle of water back. He arched his back and frowned up at the headboard of the bed before focusing his attention on Hotch again. “All yours.”

“Are you now?”

“Yours.” Reid nodded to emphasis the word. “And his.” He shifted about until he was lying amongst the pillows at the head of the bed. “Make love to me, Aaron.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

Of all the reactions to his request he expected, Reid received one he’d not thought of. Warm calloused hands stroked up his chest then back down. His boxer-briefs, the only piece of clothing he currently wore, tugged off and tossed away. Then, just when he anticipated being touched or kissed, Hotch was tucking a pillow under his injured knee to prop it up.

“Don’t move.”

Those soft firm tones shot right through him. He mewled softly. A shiver raced over his skin as he relaxed against the bed. Reid nodded once and swallowed. “Yes, sir.” The words slipped from him without conscious thought.

Through barely open eyes, Reid saw Hotch’s already dark eyes darken further in response to his words. He forced himself lie still and breathe evenly beneath the other man’s stare. Now that he could act on his desires, he ached with them. Just when the urge to squirm became too much, Hotch moved. Fingertips trailed up his sides as the other man settled between his spread legs. The heavy weight of Hotch’s body on his dragged a deep moan from Reid’s throat. As Hotch kissed him, slow and teasing, Reid reached up and wrapped his arms around him. He tangled his fingers in the short strands of hair and groaned into the kiss. He lifted his uninjured leg and wrapped it around Hotch’s hip.

“I told you not to move.”

“Sorry.” Reid breathed the words between them. “Going to spank me?”

A low rumbling laugh echoed around them. “Our boy has a kink, Hotch,” Rossi’s murmured. “He’s been asking for it for days.”

Reid arched his back and craned his neck to consider Rossi. “I still say you started it.” He moaned softly as he settled again beneath Hotch. The rasp of his clothing over his bare skin just added to the ache inside him.

Hotch rose up onto his knees. A slight tug on his hip shifted Reid onto his side. A quick smack to his ass followed. “No mouthing off.”

Reid moaned. He’d not expected that one smack to add to the arousal despite what he knew about pain and pleasure. Abstract knowledge had nothing on firsthand experience. “But I didn’t…”

“Quiet, Reid.” Another smack, slightly harder than the first, followed. He found himself on his back again; his mouth being devoured in a kiss. Reid moaned into it. The kiss broke and he found himself staring into Hotch’s eyes. “There are better uses for your mouth.”

“Aren’t you overdressed then?” The mere thought of sucking off Hotch made his mouth water. He wanted it. He wanted any bit of Hotch he could have. Another shudder raced through his body as he thought of the possibilities inherent in having both his lovers in his bed at the same time.

“Let me help you with that, Aaron.”

Reid watched, intent, as Rossi pulled Aaron up from the bed. With the same intense concentration he’d lavished more than once on Reid, Rossi slowly and methodically stripped Hotch of his suit. There was nothing overly sexual about it. Just the removal of clothing until Hotch stood nude by the end of the bed before a still clothed Rossi. There was a moment of stillness, and then Hotch reached out and wrapped an arm around Rossi to pull him in for a deep, intense kiss.

The kiss lingered. To Reid, it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He moaned, trying to contain the sound as much as possible, and let one hand drift over his body from his nipples to his cock. He stroked himself while watching them more turned on then he’d ever expected just from watching them kiss.

The kiss broke. Hotch pulled back and stared at Rossi. Reid saw Rossi mutter something to Hotch before pulling Hotch back in for another kiss. Reid was content to watch the two kiss; however, he definitely couldn’t contain the moan which escaped as Hotch began to tease open the buttons on Rossi’s shirt.

“We’re neglecting someone.” Rossi’s voice, low and strangely controlled, rolled through the room.

“Don’t mind me,” Reid managed to gasp out. “I’m quite content to watch for the moment.”

Both men stared at Reid. Hotch arched a single brow at him before looking back at Rossi. “Is he always such a brat?”

“Yes he is.” Rossi smiled slowly at Hotch. He turned back to Reid while finishing stripping off his own clothing. “But there are ways to bring him to heel when he misbehaves.”

Reid licked his lips and let his eyes almost close so he could watch the other two from beneath his lashes. Hotch moved first. His hand curled around Reid’s wrist and tugged his hand away from his cock. Hotch followed the action with a slow lap of his tongue over Reid’s cock. Reid groaned and dropped his head back amongst the pillows. He didn’t even think, couldn’t think really, as Hotch raised his arm and Rossi took his hand from Hotch’s.

Reid opened his eyes again just as Rossi reached over his body to grab his other wrist. Both arms went over his head, pinned amongst the pillows, as Rossi leaned down to claim a deep kiss. Reid groaned into it. His overactive conscious mind drowning beneath the combination of Hotch’s hands and mouth exploring his body while he was being thoroughly kissed by Rossi. The kiss broke. Reid panted for breath. He could barely think only feel. He loved it.

“Doesn’t he look pretty like this?” Rossi’s voice was soft, low and teasing, and barely audible over the groans Hotch’s teasing touches were dragging from Reid.

“He’d look even prettier handcuffed to my bedpost.”

Reid whimpered. He knew Hotch had a large four poster bed in the house he shared with his son. The image flashed through is mind of himself handcuffed and shackled to the bedposts, completely exposed to his lovers and unable to keep them from doing whatever they wanted to him. It momentarily killed his higher brain functions. He swallowed hard, struggling to find his voice again, and finally managed to whisper, “Oh, don’t tease about that.” He moaned again as Rossi started trailing kissed down his throat. “Please.”

“Do you really want it, Reid?” Hotch’s voice now. Reid could hardly focus beyond the immediate. Sharp nipping kisses broke the words until Hotch was murmuring directly in his ear. “Do you want us to handcuff you to a bed and play with you all night?”

“Oh God, Aaron,” Reid moaned. He writhed beneath the onslaught of the two men as well as the images their words were conjuring in his mind. He more than wanted it. He craved it. He was theirs and it was just a matter of them claiming him. “Yes, please, yes.”

A sharp bite to his throat followed by another to one nipple. The first was Hotch, the second was David while both men trailed fingers down toward his aching cock. He keened as they stroked him. Just enough to ramp the ache inside him ever higher without letting him come. “Then we will, _cariad_ ,” Hotch whispered into his ear before claiming a kiss of his own.

He felt the bed shift. A whine escaped him when he realized Rossi had slipped off the bed. He started to move; yet, Hotch caught his hands and pinned him down again. He panted for breath while staring up at Hotch. Before he could question, a very familiar piece of fabric was dangled between him and Hotch.

“Want the honor?” Rossi asked, bouncing the scarf between the two of them.

Reid’s eyes locked on his purple scarf for a long moment before drifting to Hotch. There was a question in the dark eyes staring down at him. He nodded in silent answer. When Hotch sat up, straddling his chest, and reached for the fabric, Reid lifted his hands and offered his wrists to him. “Do it.”

“You don’t give the orders.”

A finger tapped firmly against his chest to punctuate the point. Still there was a bit of laughter in Hotch’s eyes even as he scolded him. The scarf was wrapped and tied around his wrists. Tight enough to secure him, loose enough not to chafe and Reid again stretched his arms up above his head. He felt every inch of him relax now that his hands were secured again, even if they weren’t actually tied to anything. Reid arched his neck and claimed a kiss from Hotch. “Sorry, sir.”

“David was right,” Hotch murmured. His fingers stroked lightly over Reid’s face. “You are a brat sometimes.”

Reid whined a bit. His gaze dropped from Hotch’s face down the length of his body to momentarily focus on his cock. He forced himself to look up again when Hotch tapped a finger against his cheek.

“Want something?”

“Yeah.” Reid breathed the word. He damned the injury to his leg again because he couldn’t have what he wanted. Well, one of the things he wanted. He wanted to taste Hotch. To suck his cock and watch him lose is fabled control because of him. “May I?”

Hotch stared at him. Reid could almost see him debating the options before he moved. He shifted up the bed, putting his cock in much easier reach, and rested a hand against the wall above the headboard. Reid smiled up at Hotch before focusing his attention on the other man’s cock. He lapped at the tip and moaned softly at the taste. He licked and teased until a deep groan of his name escaped Hotch. Only then did he give in to the temptation before him and took his cock into his mouth. Reid’s eyes closed again. He sucked Hotch deep only to pull away again to tease him with his tongue. As much as he wanted to push Hotch over the edge like this, he really wanted to feel him buried deep inside him.

Reid barely heard Hotch groan something above him. The words didn’t matter, just a blur of sound to his ears; however, he soon knew what was said as a familiar touch teased at his body. He pulled off Hotch’s cock with a cry of pleasure. He writhed on the bed as Rossi alternated stroking Reid’s cock with preparing him to be taken.

“Please, please…” He begged. Reid wanted them. He whined and twisted. He tried to move as little as possible even as he wanted more from them. Rossi’s laughter was as much a tease as his touch since his breath fanned across Reid’s aching cock. He couldn’t stop the begging noises which escaped him even when Hotch devoured him in another kiss. Bringing his bound hands up to clutch at Hotch’s hair, Reid broke the kiss. “Please, Aaron,” he begged. “Need you.”

Hotch chuckled. The sound was so knowledgeable. He moved down the bed until he was kneeling between Reid’s legs. Hotch propped himself over Reid. One hand stoked over his skin while the other caught Reid’s wrists, pulling them above his head again, and pinned him down. Reid arched and writhed again. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and so very possessed. He couldn’t take his eyes off Hotch’s. Again he saw a silent question in those dark eyes. Reid swallowed and nodded once.

Pressure. A hint of pain. The most bewitching pleasure. Reid flung his head back on a strangled moan. Hotch’s hand cupped his cheek and forced him to face the other man again. His mouth claimed in a kiss even as his body was taken. Reid whined and moaned, twisted his body enough to bring his good leg up around Hotch’s hips, and broke the kiss to pant for breath. “Yes… Aaron… yes.”

A hand stroked along his ankle almost in time to Hotch’s driving thrusts into him. Reid moaned and gasped. He forced himself to look beyond Hotch to see Rossi behind him. He knew, somehow, that Rossi wasn’t fucking Hotch though Reid could clearly see he wanted to; instead, Rossi caressing Hotch’s back and ass while also stroking his fingers over Reid’s leg. Another kiss from Hotch distracted him from Rossi. Reid groaned into the kiss before breaking it with a harsh cry when one particularly hard thrust found his prostate. “Aaron… David…” he gasped, begging, “please.”

It was Rossi’s hand which wrapped around his cock and stroked him in counterpoint to Hotch’s deep driving thrusts. Reid arched and keened. So close to the edge yet not quite able to go over it. He wanted, needed, and whined again as the ultimate pleasure hovered just out of his reach.

“He's so sensitive.” He heard Rossi say to Hotch. He forced his eyes open again to watch Rossi murmuring in Hotch’s ear. “So responsive. A treasure. _Un tesoro_.”

“Ours.” The one word both statement and question. Hotch arched his back, driving even deeper into the avidly watching Reid, and twisted his neck to consider Rossi.

“Yes.” The answer breathed on a sigh. Rossi curled his free hand around Hotch’s neck and claimed a kiss. “Our treasure.  _Il nostro Tesoro_.”

Seeing them kiss, hearing them claim him as theirs was the final push Reid needed. With a scream, he arched his back while clenching his hands amongst the pillows. His mind blanked out as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He barely registered collapsing amongst the pillows, only just heard Hotch’s moan of his name as he followed Reid into orgasm. Reid’s next real coherent thought was a tired hum of pleasure as a warm cloth stroked his stomach and two men chuckled softly at him. He blinked his eyes open and managed to summon up a tired, but reassuring smile for the worried looking Hotch.

“You okay?” The question was just audible over Reid’s panting. He felt fingers tugging at the scarf still around his wrist and instinctively tugged his hands away. He didn’t really want to be freed yet. “Reid?”

“I’m okay.” He licked his lips and leaned forward to claim a kiss. “And don’t you think you should be calling me Spencer now?”

A low laugh came from behind him. A hand stroked down his back before drifting back up to tangle fingers in his hair. A gentle tug caused him to lay back for Rossi’s kiss. He caught the concern in his equally worried eyes. “Promise,” he murmured around a threatening yawn. “I’m fine, just exhausted now.”

“Sleep, Spencer.” Hotch’s fingers brushed hair from his face. “We’ll talk when you wake up again.”

“You’ll stay?”

Hotch didn’t verbally answer him. Instead, he lay beside him, an arm curled around his waist and thumb stroking in the curve of his lower back. The covers were tossed over them by Rossi who spooned up against Reid’s other side and also draped an arm over him. Reid let a small contented purr escape him before he let the exhaustion drag him again into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Reid watched the tarmac roll away beneath the plane. They were finally leaving the far too hot for fall Gulf Coast. A soft thump heralded the wheels retracting as the plane climbed into the early morning sky. He sucked in a breath, holding it as long as he dared, while the cabin pressurized as they settled at their cruising altitude for the hour and forty-five minute flight back to Quantico.

“Are you okay?” JJ’s soft voice drifted over from the cluster of seats around the small table in the cabin. “Spence?”

“I’m fine.” He shook his head a bit in her general direction. Reid shifted on the couch he’d been settled on and tried to find a comfortable position for his leg. Back on crutches for at least six weeks, if not longer, while the damaged tendons healed up again. He summoned up a strained smile for her. “Really, I’m okay.”

“You’re not fine, Pretty Boy.” Reid glared down the length of the plane to where Morgan slouched at the back. Headphones on, iPod in hand, and still Morgan could rattle him from a distance. “And don’t pout, you know I’m right.”

Reid reached up a hand and absently rubbed his forehead before answering. “I’m fine, Morgan.” He dropped his hand and stared intently at his friend and coworker. “It’s just the change in pressure.”

“Here.” Reid blinked at his suddenly appearing sunglasses before following the attached arm to meet Emily’s gaze. “You might want these since you appear to have a headache.”

“How’d you know?” Reid took the shades and slipped them on. A soft sigh slipped from him as the glare from outside the plane eased. “Emily?”

“You’re squinting and rubbing your forehead,” she replied. “You hurt your knee, not your head, so a headache is the logical conclusion.”

“Profilers,” he teased. A small laugh escaped him, but he conceded the point anyway. “It’s just a little one at the moment.”

“Also from the pressure change then.” Rossi’s voice drifted across the cabin. The sound followed by the rustle of fabric as he moved over to him. Reid scooted down on the sofa and sighed as Rossi urged him to lie down. It took a bit of maneuvering but he finally settled with his head on Rossi’s thigh and his bad leg stretched out along the small couch. “Want your pills?”

“Not yet.” He murmured before yelping in pain as someone, a quick glance told him it was Garcia, lifted his leg up to tuck a couple of pillows beneath his knee to support it. “I’ll ask if it gets too bad.”

“You should sleep.” Hotch that time. The unit chief draped a blanket over him before threading his fingers through his hair. The touch lingered. Hotch’s thumb stroking his temple before he straightened up again. “It’ll make the trip go faster.”

Reid twisted his head just a bit. He snuck a quick kiss to the palm of Hotch’s hand as the younger of his pair of lovers pulled away from him. He smiled up at him before settling comfortably again. Rossi’s fingers drifted through his hair. The slow lazy caress a distraction from the pain in his knee while forcing his headache away. Reid closed his eyes, absently humming softly, and just let the sounds of the plane lull him. As he drifted towards sleep, his mind drifted to a quote from George Eliot: What greater thing is there for human souls than to feel that they are joined for life – to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories.

With Morgan’s teasing of Garcia about her worry for him while Emily and JJ defended her before turning their considerable talents in interrogation onto Rossi echoing in his ears, Reid realized, despite all the odds to the contrary, he’d managed to find a family. One which had taken him in, no questions asked, and it was enough for the moment. With a soft, tired sigh, he let sleep claim him once again. There’d be enough problems to worry them all over once they landed in Quantico. But for now, safe with his family, he slept.

 


End file.
